


justanotherStonyfan: Exsolvo - Russian translation - Exsolvo

by SilverRaindemon



Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Оригинальные персонажи - Freeform, временная гиперспермия, множественные оргазмы, мокро и грязно, секс-игрушки, телесные жидкости, эротический сон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: -Я знаю, - говорит Джеймс, - я на самом деле знаю, что это так, и, поверь мне, у тебя очень хорошо получается соблазнять меня сделать это, но сейчас я хочу сделать для тебя это. Понимаешь? То, о чем ты попросил, когда ты думал об этом раньше, - он тянет вниз замок молнии толстовки Стива, медленно, практически по одному зубчику за раз, так медленно, что это звучит, как пощелкивание, а не обычный вжик. Потом он обнаруживает, что Стив заправил майку в штаны. -  Так здорово, что ты буквально во всем следуешь армейским привычкам, серьезно. Ты даже чертову майку заправил с армейскими уголками.- Позвольте, - отвечает Стив, - моя мать была медсестрой. Эти уголки называли больничными за много лет до того, как они стали армейскими.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Honey Honey - Russian translation - Милый, милый [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395565
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Exsolvo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936069) by [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan). 



> Exsolvo (лат.) - расслабиться
> 
> Примечание: в этой главе присутствует очень легкий даб-кон (секса без согласия как такового нет), а также обильные телесные жидкости, если вы хотите быть абсолютно уверены, что вас это не триггернет, перейдите к заметкам после главы и найдете там подробное описание со спойлерами.
> 
> огромное спасибо [justanotherStonyfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan) за разрешение переводить эти чудные фанфики :)

Джеймс просыпается от нежного позвякивания и небольшого сообщения, проецируемого на стеклянную поверхность тумбочки, светящегося синим, как экран его телефона. Вообще, спросонья, еще не продрав глаза, сперва он думает, что это и _есть_ его телефон. Только когда он понимает, что не может его поднять, хотя пытается, он приподнимается на локте и щурится, глядя на него.

Небольшими светящимися синими буквами на стекле написано:

_Возможен сонный паралич._

Под словами частота пульса и дыхания Стива сейчас по сравнению с такими же данными, полученными десять минут назад. Оба параметра увеличились.

Это подстегивает Джеймса к действию, он поворачивается, смотрит на Стива, тянется включить небольшую лампу на тумбочке. Он включает свет только до первого уровня яркости – это не так много, но им обоим много и не нужно, когда прежде их окружала полная тьма. Он смотрит на Стива, пытаясь обнаружить признаки стресса – сонный паралич, как говорит Джарвис, не обязательно очевиден. Это буквально нечто, что ваше тело делает, чтобы не дать вам ходить во сне, вот только это происходит тогда, когда вы хотите проснуться. Так что маловероятно, что Джеймс увидит, что Стив мечется, ворочается и вообще издает какие-то звуки или производит движения, которые выдадут его дискомфорт или типа того.

Стив спит. Ну разумеется. Он лежит неподвижно на спине, с закрытыми глазами, так же, как он уснул (Джеймс бросает взгляд на экран) четыре часа назад. Его голова и плечи покоятся на подушке, одна рука тоже лежит на подушке, потому что изначально он закинул ее на лицо, а другая рука - вдоль его тела, потому что он держал за руку Джеймса. Выражение его лица безмятежно, он ровно дышит и...

_О, привет!_

У Стива такой стояк, что из-за его члена изменилась форма складок простыни, и это ни с чем не спутать. Джеймс чуть было не тыкает туда пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что это действительно не просто складка, но он и так знает, что это не просто складка ткани. К тому же, тыкать – это плохая идея. Джеймс рассматривает его, оглядывает всего целиком, а потом думает, не разбудить ли Стива, потому что, ну понимаете. В этой голове явно что-то происходит, и хотя это и не выглядит так, будто он не получает удовольствия, но реакция тела не обязательно соответствует действительности. Может быть, у него кошмар, который просто совпал с каким-то рефлексом или что-то такое, Джеймс же не знает.

\- Это точно сонный паралич? – спрашивает Джеймс.

Раздается еще одно негромкое звяканье, и Джеймс оглядывается.

_Возможная оценка основана на частоте пульса и дыхания на данный момент. Дальнейшее наблюдение требует перехода на следующий уровень протокола конфиденциальности._

\- Джарвис, - тихо говорит Джеймс, - ты можешь определить, снится ли ему сон?

Пауза.

_Мозговая активность на данный момент это подтверждает._

Джеймс кивает. Он разрывается между тем, чтобы что-то сделать и не делать ничего. Кажется маловероятным, что это сонный паралич, судя по тому, что читал Джеймс, потому что у Стива нет соответствующих симптомов. Джеймс даже смотрел всякие видео из центров изучения сна, читал об этом и все такое. Он кое-что знает, но опять-таки он не врач или специалист по сну или что-то такое. Так что он не уверен.

Но потом Стив издает звук, негромкий и долгий, почти мурлыканье, вот только заканчивается он хрипловатым тихим вздохом с восходящим тоном.

Джеймс слышал этот звук от Стива раньше.

Это не дискомфорт.

И _после этого_ все, о чем может думать Джеймс, мгновенно возникшее и единственное желание, - это наблюдать, потому что у Стива эротический сон, у него несколько недель не было секса, и Джеймс знает, как это может закончиться.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, - шепчет он, - останови наблюдение, - и маленький синий огонек гаснет.

Он знает, что у него есть несколько вариантов. Он может разбудить Стива и попробовать помочь ему рукой, если они вообще зайдут так далеко. Он может разбудить его и предложить минет, если у них получится. Но вообще он хочет посмотреть, что произойдет, если мозг Стива сам простимулирует его настолько, что тот сможет кончить без прикосновений. Джеймс _хочет_ это увидеть, хочет посмотреть, на что способно тело Стива само по себе, и ему _нравится_ наблюдать. Так он может сосредоточить на Стиве все свое внимание, и ему удастся увидеть, как его любимый человек будет полностью и всецело охвачен наслаждением, без вмешательств или отвлекающих факторов.

Он прикусывает губу и сжимает руку, бросает взгляд на лицо спящего Стива. Он осторожно приподнимает пальцами краешек простыни и стягивает его с тела Стива, от талии к коленям. Это ощущается, как нечто недозволенное, словно он раскрывает тайну. Словно он извлекает сокровище настолько ценное, что самого трепетного отношения все равно будет недостаточно.

Тело Стива – это произведение искусства, хоть и создано оно не им самим. Стив ухаживает за ним, Стив пользуется им, Стив живет свою жизнь в этом теле, и он прекрасен с головы до пят. Это особая привилегия и осуществившаяся мечта – иметь возможность смотреть на него вот так, и Джеймс делает это. Он просто смотрит на Стива, на всего Стива целиком. Он _хочет_ всего его целиком. Он хочет светло-русые волосы, растрепавшиеся в сне, седину на его висках, ниспадающие пряди на затылке, которые длиннее, чем обычно, потому что их давно не подстригали, и густые локоны, свисающие на лоб, у Джеймса просто чешутся руки откинуть их в сторону. Он хочет крутой лоб и высокие скулы, мягкие, пухлые губы, которые нежно приоткрываются, пока он смотрит на них.

Джеймсу хочется попробовать их на вкус, скользнуть между ними языком и проглотить все звуки, которые подарит ему Стив, – те самые, которые у него слишком долго не было возможности дарить ему.

Широкая грудь Стива приподнимается и опадает, его жетоны слегка сдвигаются при этом, и Джеймс проводит взглядом вдоль линий его тела, смотрит на ключицы, потом спускается до сосков. Его все еще потрясает, что один из них _новый_ , что плоть _выросла заново,_ он более розовый и находится посреди участка более бледной кожи на его груди – одного из четырех участков более бледной кожи. Джеймс наблюдает, как оба соска становятся темнее у него на глазах, смотрит, как ареола вокруг одного собирается складками, заставляет маленький розовый бутончик в центре вытянуться вверх, делает его цвет темнее, – смотрит, как другой, новый сосок делает то же самое, как новая плоть становится ярче, наливается кровью, как сосок напрягается в прохладном воздухе.

Джеймс хочет прикоснуться к ним губами, облизывать, пока Стив не выгнет спину и начнет задыхаться, сосать их, пока Стив не начнет постанывать и притягивать голову Джеймса еще ближе, вплетая мощные пальцы в волосы Джеймса.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал руки Стива в своих волосах, притягивающие его ближе.

Он смотрит на острые углы основания грудной клетки Стива, отчетливо выступающие под кожей, на плавные выступы мускулов его подтянутого живота. Он смотрит на изгиб – Джеймс обожает этот изгиб, этот сладкий, нежный, роскошный, требующий поцелуев изгиб – нижней части живота Стива, спускающийся к его длинному, медленно набухающему члену и мягкой, набухшей выпуклости плоти, угнездившейся между крепкими, мускулистыми бедрами, на которой он покоится.

Головка с расщелиной уже показалась из обильной крайней плоти Стива, и Джеймс знает, что его член сдвинулся, потому что сейчас он уже чуть дальше от веснушки, возле которой он был, когда Джеймс только сдвинул простыню. Он медленно наливается, становится толще и длиннее, пока мимо пролетают секунды, и Джеймс смотрит, как это происходит, наблюдает за едва заметными движениями и изменениями.

Губы Стива раскрыты, и теперь он дышит иначе – громче, нарушая тишину, в которой он ранее спал. Каждый вдох – это еще не громкое аханье, каждый выдох лишь чуть громче вздоха, и промежуток перед следующим лишь чуть длиннее, чем мог бы ожидать Джеймс. Его грудь поднимается и опускается не так плавно, не так равномерно – теперь движения резче, сильнее, и глаза Джеймса притягивает промелькнувшая тень на внутренней стороне бедра Стива.

Если не считать этого, он лежит неподвижно, обездвиженный сном. Его пальцы не подрагивают, голова не поворачивается, он просто дышит чуть менее расслабленно, чем мог бы в ином случае, так, что Джеймс, возможно, и не заметил бы разницы, если бы не отслеживал каждую мелочь.

Тень снова мелькает, и Джеймс понимает, что это инстинкт, рефлекс – двигать бедрами навстречу той иллюзии, что ублажает его во сне, его мускулы сокращаются, когда в его фантазии он напрягается, но реальность сохраняет его неподвижность. Джеймс замечает все больше таких проявлений, когда начинает следить за этим: чуть заметные подергивания сухожилий на запястьях, хоть пальцы и не двигаются, изменения очертаний бедра, хотя он им совсем не шевелит.

Джеймс сжимает собственный член, чтобы немного снять напряжение, – одного наблюдения за Стивом достаточно, чтобы у него разгорячилась кровь.

Член Стива по-прежнему подергивается, постепенно набухая, так медленно, что Джеймс почти не может отслеживать это, но головка набухает быстрее, на кончике собирается влага. У Стива вот уже какое-то время не было полноценной эрекции, но Джеймс думает, что на этот раз у него получится, думает, что те значительные усилия, которые прикладывает его член, не пропадут даром. Он знает, что если так и будет, то наступит момент, когда он сдвинется и поднимется, когда он перестанет тянуться по бедру Стива и встанет, мощный и гордый. Член Джеймса, когда он полностью стоит, остается перпендикулярно его телу, совершенно ровный, под углом в девяносто градусов, словно это гребаная вешалка для полотенец или майское дерево, в зависимости от того, стоит Джеймс или лежит. Но у Стива, о, прекрасный член Стива изгибается в направлении его живота, когда у него полностью стоит, плавно выгибается вверх, такой роскошный, от основания до кончика, и легонько прикасается к его пупку.

Если это и случится, то скоро, и Джеймс пристально наблюдает, зачарованный, как он набухает сильнее, наливается у него на глазах. Он становится длиннее и толще, перемещается выше по его бедру, тени под головкой становятся глубже, когда крайняя плоть наконец полностью сдвигается. Его ствол удлиняется, становится тверже, когда крайняя плоть сдвигается еще немного, и то, как он дышит, начинает отражаться на всем его теле, ребра отчетливо проступают под кожей, живот проваливается за острыми выступами костей бедер.

Выпуклость плоти между его ног утратила свою мягкость, его яйца подтягиваются вверх, кожа на них туго натянута, а раньше лежала свободно, от возбуждения тяжелая мошонка прижата вплотную к его телу – кожа на ней почти гладкая, темнее, чем на бедрах, но такая мягкая, к ней хочется прикасаться, – и дыхание Стива явно становится быстрее, первое заметное изменение в ритме. Каждый вдох заставляет его живот проваливаться, хотя конечности, голова и выражение лица по-прежнему неподвижны, а потом член Стива, кажется, достигает критической точки, уже сильно набухший, он шевелится и двигается на его бедре. Он тянется выше, через точку, где бедро встречается с туловищем, становится тверже, перекатывается по этому плоскому, требующему поцелуев изгибу низа живота и поднимается, такой толстый и тяжелый в своей полной наслаждения летаргии, нависает над животом, роняя капли на кожу. Теперь Стив дышит часто и глубоко, хотя нет даже намека на звуки, дышит так быстро и с такой силой, что поскрипывает даже кровать, хотя он и не шевелит даже пальцем.

Его дыхание сбивается с ритма, на бедрах сокращаются мышцы, а потом, словно по волшебству, как будто это фантазия, абсолютно без какого-либо контакта или внешней стимуляции, член Стива приподнимается и опускается, поднимается и опускается, и наконец, наконец он кончает, заливая живот собственной спермой, а сокращения мускулов от его оргазма снова и снова заставляют его член приподниматься.

Он дышит так, словно только что пробежал марафон, свободный от самоконтроля, не сдерживаемый личными предпочтениями. Он хватает и хватает воздух, его вдохи сбиваются с ритма и заставляют его содрогаться, и при этом он совсем не двигается, если не считать движений его члена, – Джеймс соскучился по этому виду, по тому, как его кожа темнеет от основания к головке, как он выгнут, какой он толстый и выпуклый снизу, как плавно сужается вверху его набухшая головка.

Оргазм длится дольше, чем обычно, вероятно потому, что он не может от этого оторваться, заставить ощущения прекратиться раньше, чем они закончатся самостоятельно. Он может только выжидать, только принимать это, не может замедлить это или ускорить, или остановить то, что показывает ему его мозг. Рука Джеймса двигается машинально, он не думает, он просто _делает_ это, кладет одну теплую, мягкую ладонь на мошонку Стива и чуть приподнимает ее, чувствует, как под его пальцами сокращаются мышцы, когда на живот Стива выплескивается все новая и новая сперма, когда его член все приподнимается и опускается, снова и снова.

И это не отдельные капельки, спермы слишком много – Джеймс _никогда_ такого не видел. Все больше и больше, почти непрозрачные белые линии пересекают его пресс, бедра, грудь, спермы так много, что она стекает с его тела, и, боже, он красивый, это так красиво, это даже лучше, чем Джеймс представлял себе. Дыхание Стива еще и очень _громкое_ – Джеймс думал, что все будет происходить в тишине, что Стив будет лежать неподвижно, пока его член не поднимется вверх и он кончит, но все не так. Стив словно пытается застонать, словно он бесстыдно распутный, словно он пытается просить еще или милости, словно он пытается держаться, хотя его разрывает на части, но у него нет голоса, чтобы все это озвучить.

Все больше и больше, его член подпрыгивает на его животе, горячая плоть шевелится под ладонью Джеймса, еще больше, его грудь вздымается, его рот раскрыт, губы сухие от того, как глубоко он дышит, а его член все еще выбрасывает сперму.

Все больше, и еще больше, пока наконец этот ритм не замедляется, пульсация постепенно останавливается, а его член двигается не так часто, уже не так отчаянно, приподнимается и опускается, потом пауза, потом снова поднимается и опускается, уже не так резко, как на самом пике. Больше ничего не должно случиться – пока что он исчерпал свои запасы – и Джеймс только смотрит, как его дыхание замедляется, как его грудь блестит от пота, а живот от спермы и смазки, которые лужицами собираются в его пупке и в ложбинках пресса, его член блестит от того, какой он влажный, а там, где сперма стекла вниз по его талии и бедрам, она уже впитывается в простыни.

Охренеть, ого, Джеймс и не знал, что подобное его заводит.

Соски Стива все еще твердые, неповрежденный - того же темно-розового цвета, новый – того же яркого, кроваво-красного, и Джеймс кладет свободную руку на собственные боксеры, где его собственный заброшенный член проявляет заметный энтузиазм, облизывает губы, потому что они высохли от того, как он неровно дышал вместе со Стивом.

Все закончилось, ну или почти закончилось, во всяком случае, и Джеймсу хочется снова это увидеть, он хочет, чтобы Стив позволил ему увидеть все, позволил ему...

Позволил ему...

Джеймса немедленно накрывает волна вины, хотя Стив снова, кажется, спокойно спит: он только что раскрыл, наблюдал и прикасался к Стиву без согласия Стива. Он только что раскрыл Стива, который буквально спал и буквально не мог на это согласиться, и наблюдал за его оргазмом, который тот не мог контролировать, за оргазмом, который тот переживал по сути в совершенной иной реальности. _Джеймс только что принял участие в половом акте со Стивом без согласия Стива_ , и его мутит, его, возможно, реально стошнит сейчас.

«Позволить» - это для людей, которые дают согласие, - а Стив не _позволял_ ему ничего делать, о боже...

\- Стив, - говорит он, начиная паниковать, потому что середина ночи, и они одни, и ему следовало разбудить Стива раньше, - Стив, - он хватает Стива за плечо, трясет его.

\- Ээ, - Стив просыпается, а потом словно пытается отползти, типичная реакция для ситуаций, когда что-черт-побери-происходит, - что? О. – Стив моргает мутными глазами, глядя на него, постепенно узнает Джеймса, потом улыбается, заинтересованный. – Привет, - говорит он, - передумал?

\- У тебя был эротический сон, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив хлопает ресницами несколько раз, чтобы прочистить глаза, потом смотрит на себя, хмурится.

Потом он издает смешок от неожиданности.

\- Господи, ого, мне нужно будет сменить простыни, - а потом он смотрит на Джеймса, _выразительно_. – Это все потому, что _кое-кто_ дразнил...

\- Нет, но, - говорит Джеймс, и до Стива, кажется, доходит, что Джеймс почему-то расстроен, - я-я смотрел! Ты просто лежал, а я _смотрел,_ и я даже не спросил...

\- Так, - Стив приподнимается на локтях, его все-еще-в-основном-твердый член соскальзывает вбок через остывающую сперму, и Джеймс отводит глаза, потому что ему не следовало смотреть изначально. – Так, дыши, солнышко, черт побери, я не против, чтобы ты наблюдал за чем угодно.

\- Мне следовало спросить.

Стив останавливается, обдумывает это, и Джеймс знает, что он вот-вот осознает весь масштаб того, что сделал Джеймс.

\- Ладно, да, в какой-то другой ситуации, это могло бы быть странно, - он кивает, - ладно? Но сейчас ты переживаешь на пустом месте, ты ничего не _сделал..._

\- Я трогал тебя, - у Джеймса горят щеки от признания, - я-я ничего не _сделал_ , но я подержался за твои..., - он указывает рукой, качает головой. – Я положил на тебя руку, потому что хотел почувствовать, но я даже не...

\- Милый, - говорит Стив, - я понимаю. Я тебя понимаю, и это так невероятно мило, что ты так сильно переживаешь из-за этого, но, честное слово, ничего страшного.

\- Я стянул с тебя простыню, это я..., - он с силой сглатывает. – Я прикасался к тебе, а ты даже не смог бы меня остановить.

\- Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - мы строим свои отношения на основе заботы и согласия, и я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь себя так, словно ты ошибся в суждениях. Так что через минуту мы поговорим о том, как в будущем будем решать вопрос о согласии во сне, но пока что? Я хотел бы сказать, что – несмотря на контекст физического контакта – я не считаю, что одна рука на моей коже является более существенным вторжением, чем прижаться ко мне, когда я сплю, или поцеловать меня в щеку, когда я отрубился на диване. Это краткое соприкосновение частей тела, которым выражается любовь. Так?

Джеймс до конца не убежден, но чувствует себя чуть менее ужасно, когда смотрит на это с такой стороны. Однако, контекст крайне важен, особенно учитывая, что именно видел Джеймс, где именно Джеймс прикасался к Стиву.

\- Я, - начинает он, но беспомощно качает головой. – Это твои... Стив, моя рука была на твоих яйцах, я не должен...

\- Так, - твердо говорит Стив и садится. – Хорошо. Я не против, чтобы ты ко мне прикасался. Возможно, я бы чувствовал себя иначе, если бы ты мне подрочил, но это только потому, что я предпочитаю знать, что именно происходит с моим телом в определенный момент – очень долгое время оно делало что хотело, черт побери, без моего разрешения.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джеймс. – Поэтому ты не всегда любишь, когда тебя неожиданно пытаются поласкать, поэтому я тебе всегда сперва говорю, если хочу сделать это.

Стив пристально смотрит на него, хлопает ресницами, а потом на мгновение закрывает глаза, приподняв брови.

\- Точно, - говорит он, и, ого, он разве не осознавал, что Джеймс в курсе? – Но иногда я поздно ложусь в постель и обнимаю тебя, иногда просовываю ногу между твоими, иногда сжимаю твою попку руками, иногда целую тебя в шею или лоб или куда-нибудь еще, а иногда я лежу неподвижно, когда ты прижимаешься ко мне во сне. И конечно, да, - продолжает он, когда Джеймс открывает рот, чтобы возразить, - ты знаешь, что я все это делаю, так что это не то же самое, но, Джеймс, ты же ничего такого не сделал. Если бы ты положил руку мне на лицо, или на грудь, или на колено, это бы ничем не отличалось, да? Это было бы то же самое. Я знаю, что ты злишься на себя за то, что не спросил, но я на тебя не злюсь. Ладно? Кроме того, - добавляет Стив, - если бы я проснулся, и ты прикасался бы ко мне, а я бы этого не хотел, ты знаешь, что я смог бы тебя остановить.

\- Да, но ты спал...

Стив тихо вздыхает, убирает прядь волос с лица Джеймса.

\- Я с радостью прощу тебя за какую бы там ошибку ты ни считал, что совершил, если тебе это необходимо, - мягко говорит он, и Джеймс роняет голову на его ладонь.

\- Прости меня, - говорит он.

\- Я тебя прощаю, - снова повторяет Стив, - хотя я не считаю, что тебе стоит расстраиваться по этому поводу. Насколько я понимаю, ты спросил бы разрешения прикоснуться ко мне, если бы ты испытывал какие-то сомнения. Разве нет?

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - подтверждает он. – И я остановился бы, если бы ты...

\- Я знаю, - говорит Стив. – Так что я думаю, что ты не испытывал никаких сомнений, когда прикасался ко мне, потому что ты меня знаешь. Потому что ты знал, что нет ни малейшего _шанса_ , что я могу этого не захотеть. И если бы я не спал, я бы смог сказать тебе, что это предположение верно. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал – я знаю, почему ты так расстроился из-за этого. Но ты ведь не вскочил на него и принялся ездить, малыш, ты просто..., - Стив кладет ладонь на колено Джеймса, - ...положил на меня руку. Даже не двигал ей.

\- Я все равно сожалею, - бормочет Джеймс.

Стив изучает его лицо какое-то время, потом чуть сдвигается.

\- Мм, иди сюда и поцелуй меня, - отвечает Стив, незаметно проводя простыней по животу перед тем, как отбросить ткань в сторону, чтобы не мешала.

Он выгибает шею для поцелуя, и Джеймс встречает его на полпути, не желая давать ему тянуться слишком далеко.

\- Зато, - негромко говорит Стив, медленно ведя ладонью вверх по ноге Джеймса, - теперь совершенно очевидно, что я могу кончить, не причинив себе боли.

Джеймс прикусывает губу, потом его ресницы, трепеща, опускаются, когда Стив осторожно поглаживает его эрекцию через боксеры кончиками пальцев.

\- Стив, - говорит Джеймс, и он знает, что у него дрожит голос, но Стив чуть отодвигается назад, убирает руку.

\- Мы ничего не должны делать, Джеймс, - говорит он.

Джеймс мотает головой.

\- Нет, просто, - говорит он, - ты бы не мог... мы можем..., - так трудно сформулировать, чего он хочет, и он выдыхает через нос. – Ты уверен, что ты в порядке?

И в этом-то и дело, не так ли? Он спрашивает сверхчеловека ростом за метр восемьдесят, весом в сто кило, члена специального подразделения, уверен ли он, что он в порядке, потому что Джеймс положил на него одну руку. И Стив, кажется, даже и не задумывается о том, чтобы воспринять это как шутку.

\- Я в порядке, солнышко, - негромко и искренне отвечает Стив, беря Джеймса за руку. – Честное слово. А _ты_ в порядке?

Джеймс кивает, потирает руками бедра.

\- Да, - отвечает он, чувствуя себя более уверенным в том, что это правда, и не настолько подавленным, словно он вот-вот провалится сквозь матрас. – Да, я в порядке. Ты сможешь снова так сильно кончить?

Стив кивает.

\- Временная гиперспермия, ага. Так будет еще раза два или три, а потом должно вернуться в норму. Хочешь еще поспать? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс смотрит на него, ест его глазами. – Я поменяю простыни, и мы можем снова лечь спать.

Его член все еще достаточно твердый, лежит вдоль линии мускулов на его бедре, но он выглядит так, словно полностью готов снова улечься, если Джеймс этого захочет.

\- Ты мог бы кончить еще раз, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив пожимает одним плечом.

\- Мог бы, - говорит он. – А еще мог бы пойти в ванную и решить этот вопрос. Мог бы даже просто снова уснуть и продолжить видеть сны, но на этот раз я тогда, наверное, надену презерватив.

Джеймс чувствует, как на его лице появляется улыбка.

\- Хорошо, наверное, было, - замечает он, и губы Стива раздвигаются в неторопливой, ленивой улыбке, а взгляд становится отстраненным.

Он медленно кивает.

\- Угу, - отвечает он, и Джеймс наклоняет голову набок.

\- Расскажешь мне? – спрашивает он, и взгляд Стива резко возвращается к нему.

\- Ээ, - начинает он. – Просто... прикосновения. Просто..., - он трясет головой, делает глубокий вдох. – Просто руки, губы, по всему телу на мне. Повсюду. – Он закрывает глаза, облизывает губы, с силой сглатывает. – Повсюду.

Это странно. Он выглядит почти готовым все начать заново, на высоких скулах – румянец, рот приоткрыт, дыхание начинает слегка ускоряться. Но он все еще усталый, Джеймс это видит. Этот бледный тон кожи не изменился, не существенно, а под глазами все еще эти огромные, темные круги. Когда Стив открывает глаза, он недоумевающе хмурится, приподнимая один уголок губ, и Джеймс осознает, что, наверное, пялился.

\- Звучит неплохо, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Я мог бы тебе показать, - Стив откашливается, потому что он все еще немного хрипит, потом наклоняет голову набок. – В разумных пределах.

Джеймс качает головой, сдвигается вперед, нависает над Стивом так, что тот понимает намек и снова ложится.

\- Нет, - Джеймс кладет ладонь на липкое бедро Стива. – Как насчет такого?

Джеймс стягивает боксеры до коленей и не упускает случая заметить желание в глазах Стива, когда его эрекция пружинит вверх. Он оседлывает одну ногу Стива – тому приходится слегка согнуть ногу, чтобы попасть в зазор над боксерами, стягивающими его колени, - но в результате член Джеймса оказывается прижатым к верхней части бедра Стива, а член Стива, влажный, набухший и горячий, - к бедру Джеймса. Колени и бедра Джеймса немедленно становятся скользкими, и Стив качает головой.

\- Прости, - говорит он. – Она везде...

\- Я этого хочу, - говорит Джеймс. – Мне все равно, я этого хочу.

Стив прикусывает губу, закрывает глаза, перекатывая голову по подушке, а потом Джеймс целует его, целует по-настоящему, а Стив целует его в ответ, приоткрыв рот, его язык немедленно оказывается во рту Джеймса. Все происходит неспешно, легко, но пока что этого и достаточно.

Джеймс вращает бедрами, трется членом о влажную кожу Стива, и тот негромко стонет, хватается за задницу Джеймса, чтобы притянуть его поближе, Джеймс повторяет движение снова, прижимается к нему теснее, и тогда Стив прерывает поцелуй и издает этот роскошный звук, словно его ранили, его пальцы впиваются в ягодицы Джеймса, он сильно тянет его на себя – Джеймс чувствует прохладный воздух на своей дырочке, так сильно Стив тянет, - и на миг запрокидывает голову назад.

\- Да, - выдыхает он, его язык уже заплетается, - черт, меня хватит секунд на двадцать, малыш...

Джеймс проводит зубами по горлу Стива, сильнее двигает бедрами, и Стив снова приподнимает голову, так что они дышат одним воздухом, их губы так близко друг к другу, что они могли бы ощутить их вкус, но ни один из них этого не делает.

\- Вот так, милый, дай..., - продолжает Стив, - ...дай мне о тебя потереться, _ооо,_ _боже,_ \- и он так и делает, его бедра приподнимаются навстречу бедрам Джеймса, его рот раскрыт, он задыхается, глаза плотно закрыты.

Джеймс сжимает плечи Стива, улыбается, глядя на него сверху вниз, он скучал по этому, так скучал по всему этому – по близости, по наслаждению, по силе в руках Стива.

\- Завтра ты можешь меня трахнуть, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив ахает, стонет в ответ.

\- Трахни меня, - отвечает он, - завтра, трахни _меня, боже,_ о, Джеймс, черт...

Он притягивает Джеймса ближе, наполовину спускает руки на верхнюю часть его ног и притягивает его к себе все ближе с каждым новым движением, их тела трутся одно о другое, и он снова заводится.

\- Да? – с каждым движением Стива Джеймса подбрасывает – _боже,_ он такой сильный, даже в таком состоянии. – Да? Ты кончаешь?

Стив качает головой, смеется, отворачивается, заливаясь краской.

\- Будет..., - говорит он, - ...много, оно все... это окажется... все на тебе, если ты...

\- Я хочу этого, - голос Джеймса прерывается от движений Стива, они продолжают тереться друг о друга, - я этого хочу, все это, черт, кончи на меня, - голова Стива запрокидывается, - ты весь в этом, залей и меня тоже...

Стив делает глубокий вдох и вскрикивает.

\- _Оох!_ – словно его ударили, а потом его бедра дергаются вверх, пальцы сжимаются еще сильнее, чем до сих пор, и он кончает, вот оно.

Джеймс чувствует, как Стив кончает, чувствует, как сперма увлажняет пространство между ними, когда Стив двигает бедрами, запрокинув голову и наполовину прикрыв глаза. А еще он улыбается – Джеймс обожает, когда Стив улыбается, кончая, - издает еще больше этих характерных стонов _а-а-а_ и продолжает кончать. Джеймс упирается одной ладонью в матрас и продолжает тереться об него, другой рукой убирает волосы со лба Стива, и между ними так много спермы, что Джеймс слышит эти влажные звуки.

\- Аоу, черт, - задыхается Стив и, поскольку одну его ногу уже оседлал Джеймс, он брыкается другой, его нога скачет по простыням, а Джеймс продолжает двигаться.

Стив опускает подбородок, оскаливается, шипит, потом поворачивает голову на подушке и резко двигает бедрами навстречу бедрам Джеймса, удерживает их так, выгибая спину, а потом, словно кто-то обрезал его ниточки, он падает обратно и расслабляется, его руки просто лежат на бедрах Джеймса, грудь вздымается.

\- Стоп, - задыхается он, - стоп, - и Джеймс уже остановился, но Стив повторяет это еще несколько раз для пущей верности. – О господи, пожалуйста, ты... если ты не остановишься, то и я не остановлюсь.

Джеймс осыпает плечи и ключицы Стива легкими поцелуями, потом рисует линии на его горле языком. Да, _будет везде_ – это правда, но Джеймсу абсолютно все равно.

\- Уверен, что хочешь остановиться? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив прикусывает губу, его глаза закрыты.

\- Не знаю, - говорит он, потом морщится, неловко сдвигается. – Я..., - он шипит сквозь зубы.

Его эрекция даже не пытается ослабнуть, но он машет рукой в сторону Джеймса.

\- А можно мне твою?

\- Ты _хочешь_ мою сперму? – переспрашивает Джеймс, и Стив кивает, тянет Джеймса за пальцы, пытаясь притянуть ближе.

\- Залезай сюда, - его ресницы взмывают вверх. – На меня, залезай..., - он разминает плечи, лежа на подушке. – Залезай мне на живот, иди сюда.

\- Твой..., - повторяет Джеймс. – Ты уверен?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне на грудь, так что да, - отвечает Стив, и у Джеймса в мозгу происходит короткое замыкание на секунду или пять.

Когда он снова в состоянии думать, он вытягивает голову, чтобы как следует осмотреть Стива.

\- А можно я встану на колени рядом с тобой? – предлагает он, и Стив перестает двигаться, поворачивает голову к Джеймсу и пытается не улыбаться.

\- Разве ты не предпочел бы оказаться на мне? – спрашивает он.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Но я не хочу заново поломать тебе ребра.

\- О боже, - Стив смеется, уже моргая замедленно. – Не поломаешь, ты себя видел, но ладно. Встань на колени рядом со мной.

Джеймс подбирает ноги и переползает на четвереньках, боксеры все еще стягивают его ноги, и он устраивается так близко к Стиву, что его коленки упираются тому в ребра и подмышку.

Стив закидывает одну руку на Джеймса, опускает массивную ладонь на его задницу и одобрительно мурлычет, когда Джеймс крепко сжимает собственный член. Сперва он сильно сжимает основание, пытаясь приглушить ощущение _давай-давай-давай_ , а потом пальцы Стива сжимают его задницу, и Стив опускает ладонь ниже, обхватывает его мошонку, его пальцы начинают гладить промежность Джеймса.

\- Аа, да ну нафиг, - бормочет Джеймс, приподнимается на коленях и начинает дрочить так быстро и жестко, как только может.

Ему хорошо, просто потрясающе, а Стив поглаживает его в том самом месте, между его ног, позади мошонки, пока его бедра не начинают дергаться вперед сами по себе, и он прикусывает губу и пытается не закрывать глаза, пытается задержать дыхание, чтобы не заорать в лицо Стиву (явно сонному, недавно раненому, не хватало ему еще и криков), но Стив вдавливает пальцы глубже, выгибает спину, предоставляя Джеймсу почти-чистое полотно, а потом сдвигает средний палец еще выше и поглаживает дырочку Джеймса.

\- Давай, солнышко, - говорит он. – Залей тут все нахрен.

Ну и, будем откровенны, Стив и так уже знает, что у Джеймса хорошо получается делать то, что говорит Стив, и к тому же прошло _столько времени_ , так что у Джеймса, в любом случае, не было никаких шансов сделать что-либо иное, чем именно то, что велено.

* * *

Они снимают с постели все белье (включая чехол матраса, потому что Стив уже это проходил), а потом переходят в другую комнату: стирка может подождать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Краткое содержание со спойлерами, если вы не уверены насчет тэга «даб-кон»:  
> Тэг «даб-кон» относится только к 1 главе этой части, но по сути откровенного несогласия тут нет. Стиву снится эротический сон, Джеймс наблюдает за ним, и в какой-то момент кладет руку на яйца Стива. Потом Джеймс паникует, потому что не спросил разрешения, будит Стива, и тот заверяет его, чтот не считает его действия хуже, чем, к примеру, если бы он просто положил руку ему на плечо, когда они спали вместе. Они договариваются, что краткие прикосновения во сне приемлемы, но откровенно сексуальные действия они будут производить только, когда оба не спят и в состоянии подтвердить согласие.  
> Если вы хотите пропустить саму ситуацию, но не разговор после этого, найдите поиском фразу «- Стив, - говорит он, начиная паниковать». Если вы хотите пропустить и ситуацию и разговор, найдите поиском фразу «Хочешь еще поспать?». Если чрезмерное количество телесных жидкостей вы тоже хотите пропустить, читайте только 2 главу.


	2. Chapter 2

Джеймс просыпается, обводит еще слегка мутным взглядом комнату и видит то, чего уже давно не видел. Он один в постели, но не один в комнате.

Прошлой ночью, после того, как Джеймс вытер их обоих простыней (хотя, честно говоря, Стиву это было нужно куда больше, чем Джеймсу), обнаружилось, что новый сосок Стива, который Джеймс задел в процессе, настолько чувствителен, что Стив ахнул и попросил его остановиться, пока они не начали все заново, и Джеймс отложил эту информацию на потом. Также оказалось, что мышцы Стива явно еще не отдохнули, потому что встать с постели и перейти в свободную комнату, чтобы снова там лечь, оказалось для него намного труднее, чем если бы он уже полностью восстановился.

Какая-то часть Джеймса удивлена тем, что Стив все равно встал, чтобы пойти на службу в церковь. Конечно, уже одиннадцать, так что уже не раннее утро. И Стив говорил, что пойдет, но все равно, когда Джеймс осознает, почему на Стиве угольно-серые брюки и ярко-синий спортивный пиджак поверх белоснежной накрахмаленной рубашки, он замечает и еще кое-что, что тоже его удивляет.

\- Ты побрился, - говорит он. – Ты побрился?

Стив смотрит на него – удивленно оборачивается, вообще-то, когда до него доходит, что тот звук, что издал Джеймс, - это полноценные слова, - и улыбается. Он побрился, но при этом не подстриг волосы, по крайней мере спереди, и зачесал их набок на этот его старомодный манер. В сочетании с синим пиджаком это заставляет его действительно выглядеть этим утром, как Капитан Америка.

\- Доброе утро, солнышко, - он улыбается.

От уголков его глаз разбегаются морщинки, и его улыбка такая теплая, но Джеймс все равно замечает тени под его глазами и лавандовый оттенок его век. Все линии его лица кажутся более глубокими – Джеймс решает, что, наверное, ему все еще нужно больше питания, чем он получает, потому что всего лишь спустя миг он осознает, что то, как выглядит Стив, можно описать словами «усталый и осунувшийся», а еще «ему не мешало бы набрать немного веса».

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив садится рядом с ним на кровать, чтобы надеть носки – да еще и белые.

\- Ага-а, - Стив заканчивает с носками и тяжело вздыхает, опуская ногу на пол, его движения скованы. – Буду лучше, когда вернусь днем.

\- Ты побрился, - снова повторяет Джеймс, и Стив кивает, кряхтя встает на ноги.

\- Да, - отвечает он. – Папарацци хотят знать, как я себя чувствую, так что они будут настороже и попытаются меня подловить. Если я пойду в своей обычной маскировке, а потом папарацци догадаются, что это я, и сфотографируют меня, то эта маскировка станет после этого непригодной. А так меня сложно не заметить, они получат, что хотят, а потом оставят меня в покое. Более или менее.

Джеймс хлопает глазами, глядя на него, видит, как он наклоняется за чем-то, а когда встает, Джеймс видит в его руках черную металлическую складную трость – разумно, он все еще бережет левое бедро – и... поддерживающую повязку через плечо?

Он снимает пиджак и... да, надевает повязку. Она белая и сочетается с рубашкой. Но... трость? И повязка?

\- У тебя они есть всех цветов? – он кивает на повязку, пытаясь задавить умеренную панику, которая в нем зарождается.

\- У меня есть белая и черная – черная сочетается с чем угодно – а еще темно-серая и темно-синяя. Так я могу их носить с костюмами или... эээ. Ну понимаешь, с моим костюмом. Формой.

Джеймс кивает.

\- С каких пор тебе нужны трость и повязка? – спрашивает он, потому что теперь он реально начинает волноваться и не может придумать лучшего способа спросить об этом. – Я навредил тебе прошлой ночью?

Стив смотрит на него, его брови приподнимаются.

\- О нет, - он качает головой. – В смысле..., - он покачивает головой из стороны в сторону, - трость мне нужна, но... понимаешь, тут я хожу из спальни в ванную, или из спальни в гостиную. И для этого мне ничего не надо. Но церковь большая, там ступеньки и... я буду вставать и садиться для исполнения гимнов и молитв и всякого такого, а потом я... ну, мне точно понадобится постоять на тротуаре несколько минут, пока папарацци наделают снимков, а сейчас не особо тепло, так что. Да. Трость. А вот _повязка,_ вот это просто способ ввести в заблуждение.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Что? – переспрашивает он.

\- Весь мир знает, что меня ранили, - отвечает Стив. – Следовательно, все, кто знает, из чего в меня стреляли, будут в курсе, какие пули могут пробить пара-арамидный слой защиты моего костюма. Тони уже усовершенствовал его, чтобы это не повторилось, но один из способов, который мы используем для обеспечения преимущества для Мстителей в целом – это не создавать закономерностей. Постоянство – это способ узнавать всякое, и, честно, хотя нам и насрать, знают ли плохие парни, кто именно на дежурстве, но мы не сообщаем публике о своих отпусках по той же причине, что и не стали бы писать в газетах о своих аллергиях, понимаешь? И так же мы не сообщаем журналистам, что для меня разработано обезболивающее средство..., - он поднимает два пальца, - ...по двум причинам. Во-первых, чтобы люди, которые реально меня ненавидят, склонялись к тому, чтобы в меня стрелять так, чтобы ранить, - или, как минимум, убить меня медленно – потому что они будут думать, что я буду страдать, потому что боль нечем снять. Это улучшает мои шансы.

Джеймс чувствует, как его слегка начинает мутить.

\- А во-вторых, потому что если они будут знать, что у нас это есть, они поймут, что это можно украсть, а если это случится, то у _них_ будет средство, чтобы меня скрутить. Вдобавок, это охренительно опасно, потому что если, например, попытаться сделать дротики с транквилизатором – что глупо, потому что невозможно таким образом измерить нужную дозу для конкретного человека, а это буквально необходимо для обезболивания, и если не измерить дозу, люди будут гибнуть, - то получаешь дротики с таким дерьмом, что они будут убивать буквально любого, в кого попадут, кроме Тора и Халка.

Джеймс хлопает глазами.

\- То есть если ты будешь носить повязку, то они не будут знать, что тебе лучше.

Взгляд Стива на мгновение уходит в сторону.

\- Верно, - отвечает он. – Именно об этом мы и говорим. А если они не будут знать, как быстро я выздоравливаю, то в следующий раз они не смогут точно предсказать это. Я буду носить повязку еще месяц, и тогда в следующий раз, когда это случится, они решат, что у них будет два месяца времени без-меня, хотя я восстановлюсь за три недели.

Джеймс чувствует, как широко распахнуты его глаза, но, кажется, ничего не может с этим поделать. Улыбка Стива медленно гаснет.

\- Ээ, - произносит он, и Джеймс приподнимает брови.

\- Ну, это отличная стратегия? – говорит он, но его голос даже ему самому кажется сдавленным.

\- Да, это..., - Стив не заканчивает предложение. – Все это по сути способ сделать вид, что ранение более серьезное, чтобы в будущем получить преимущество. Возможно, нам это никогда не понадобится, но, ну понимаешь.

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс. – Если оно вам понадобится, то оно у вас будет в запасе.

Стив кивает.

\- Верно, - говорит он. Потом он смотрит на часы. – Мне пора идти, милый, - он целует Джеймса в лоб, - пообедай, пока меня не будет. – Он направляется к двери, но оборачивается и прожигает Джеймса таким взглядом, что Джеймс начинает волноваться, насколько легковоспламеняемо постельное белье. – Я вернусь к десерту.

У Джеймса отвисает челюсть – он не может сдержаться – а Стив натягивает пиджак на одну руку и на плечо. Он надевает темно-коричневые ботинки и выходит из комнаты, и Джеймс все еще пялится ему вслед, когда он слышит, как закрывается входная дверь.

Что ж.

По крайней мере это дает ему примерный временной промежуток и очень отчетливое представление о том, чем он может заняться, пока Стива нет дома.

Он встает и решает принять душ попозже, потом отправляется за едой.

Ему явно понадобится максимальное количество энергии.

* * *

Оказывается, что Стив, возможно, слегка переоценил свое выздоровление. Ему следовало бы знать – именно поэтому нужно слушаться Гари – но таких проблем у него до сих пор не было. Хотя, конечно, до сих пор ему и не приходилось вставать и снова садиться полтора часа подряд, до сих пор он не сидел в полной сквозняков церкви на твердой скамье, дома в Башне ему не приходилось опираться всем весом на твердую пластмассовую рукоять трости, только чтобы унять боль в бедре.

От всего этого у него ноет бедро, а от этого начинает болеть спина, а потом ему приходится стоять в странной позе, чтобы попытаться прекратить все это, и от этого у него начинают болеть плечи...

Он рад, что смог прийти на службу, но не уверен, что ему следовало это делать.

Все идет по плану, что прекрасно, потому что это довольно разумный план – потому-то он всегда им и пользовался.

До церкви добраться достаточно легко: на подземной парковке Башни его ждала машина – и он сразу же заходит внутрь, когда они на месте. Ему пришлось подниматься по ступенькам медленно и не спеша, вообще-то, что... ну да, к этому он совсем не привык. В последний раз, когда ему пришлось подниматься по ступенькам не спеша (не считая случаев с многочисленными боевыми ранениями), у него еще не было сыворотки. Каким-то образом его тело до сих пор не забыло, какие именно ощущения это вызывает – одышка, болезненность во многих местах.

Когда он оказывается внутри, он желает доброго утра нескольким прихожанам, кого знает лично, жмет руки нескольким, кто заметил его отсутствие, а потом начинается Месса, и он перекладывает трость из одной руки в другую, возится со сборником гимнов и ленточками закладок в молитвеннике, встает и садится – один раз он попытался преклонить колено, но он почти уверен, что милосердный господь простит его за то, что пока что это у него не особо получается.

Во время приветствия мира некоторые прихожане пересекают проход и выходят из своих рядов, чтобы подойти к нему и пожать ему руку, как они делают и с остальными. Целеустремленная миссис Каденс, у которой был инсульт, но она отсутствовала в церкви всего лишь три воскресенья. Молодая мама, Мэри, у которой родились близнецы на месяц раньше срока. Эндрю Б., измотанный, но бывший вне себя от счастья, когда полгода тому назад подтвердилось окончательное выздоровление его отца. Стива греет не только их доброе отношение, но и знание, что они делают это потому, что им не все равно, а не потому, кто он такой.

После службы он говорит с отцом Малкэхи – джентльменом в круглых очках, мягким в общении, но непоколебимым в своей вере и нравственности, в свои девяносто четыре года всего на пару десятилетий младше, чем Стив хронологически, с белоснежными редкими волосами, но неизменно твердым рукопожатием. Кажется, никто не в состоянии заставить его уйти на пенсию – а он своими глазами видел две войны, так с чего вдруг он на это согласится?

\- Рад снова видеть вас, Коммандер, - его негромкий голос полон чувств. – Слава богу, что вы так хорошо поправляетесь.

\- Я благодарю его каждый день, отец, - отвечает Стив, сжимая его руку так же крепко.

В войну он был знаком с его отцом, недолго, и, учитывая, что и он сам, и отец Малкэхи выросли в Бруклине, они обсудили все это за чаем с пирогами за несколько вечеров и стали добрыми друзьями. Отец Малкэхи, как оказалось, заметил его во время прохождения к алтарю, и Стив так и думал – ему показалось, что молитва за «здоровье тех, кто встают на защиту нашей безопасности» в числе молитв за души благодетелей, возможно, была чуть более личной, чем некоторые остальные.

После всего этого, когда служба окончена и он поговорил с отцом Малкэхи, после того, как он получил несколько сердечных приветствий от пары других людей, которых он достаточно хорошо знает (например, они делили сборник гимнов или список молитв в одних особых случаях или подбадривали друг друга присутствием в других), он чувствует, как его телефон вибрирует у его ноги – _точка, тире, тире, точка,_ «П» - «Папарацци», сообщение от Джарвиса, который следил за сетями. Он выходит на улицу, когда до прибытия машины остается около пяти минут и, хотя добрую минуту он тратит на то, чтобы спуститься по ступенькам, он все равно дрожит к тому времени, как Дейна подъезжает к тротуару – она поменяла пару ночных смен на обязанности шофера, и она даже открывает перед ним дверь и берет его трость, когда он садится в машину.

На это у него тоже уходит минута – от боли его движения начинают замедляться – но он залезает внутрь и расслабляется, насколько это возможно на скрипучих кожаных сиденьях. Он думал, что замша, возможно, была бы еще более роскошным вариантом – он даже озвучил это однажды, много лет тому назад, но когда Тони заявил в ответ «но замшу нельзя просто вытереть», это гарантировало, что он больше никогда об этом не заикнется. Он не сопротивляется, когда его глаза закрываются после того, как машина отъезжает от церкви – у них уйдет с полчаса на то, чтобы добраться до центра города.

С учетом распространения беспроводных технологий и упорства фотографов-фрилансеров, которые отчаянно стараются обскакать друг друга, первые снимки папарацци появляются в сети, когда они добираются до восточного конца 42-й улицы, и Джарвис пересылает их Стиву, а тот открывает сообщения на телефоне.

 _Мститель Стив Роджерс Успешно Восстанавливается после Ранения в Новой Шотландии,_ пишет один сайт, добавляя затем _Бывшего Капитана Америка видели с палочкой в Бруклине,_ и вот он на фото, щурится в своем лучшем воскресном костюме, стоя на тротуаре возле церкви – Интернет безумен, но Миссия Выполнена.

Стив помнит те дни, до Поправки Парк-авеню, когда бульварные газетенки смогли бы напечатать, в какой именно церкви, во сколько его видели и все прочее. Сейчас куда лучше, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы от него отстали, достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить сайты со сплетнями и тех, кто их посещает, достаточно, чтобы успокоить вечно беспокоящихся в различных социальных сетях, и уж точно достаточно, чтобы поддерживать уровень его популярности. Он также помнит те дни, когда он вообще не парился по поводу своих рейтингов. Он все еще, в основном, и не парится, но это еще одно тактическое решение, которое может при необходимости помочь изменить коллективное мнение толпы – или облегчить срочную эвакуацию здания на территории другого государства.

Они заезжают на подземную парковку Башни, и Стив раскладывает трость.

Дейна открывает ему дверь, берет трость, пока он выковыривается из машины, потом вручает ему трость обратно и вытягивает руки, страхуя его. Если он реально упадет, он расплющит ее, но это красивый жест, особенно учитывая, что он действительно не чувствует себя достаточно устойчивым или гибким.

\- Спасибо, Дейна, - мягко говорит он, и она берет его под руку, закрыв дверцу машины.

\- Пойдемте, Коммандер, - она похлопывает его по руке, под которую держит его. – Позвольте мне проводить вас домой.

Стив смеется, но не возражает, останавливается только вынуть руку из повязки и просунуть ее снова в рукав, морщась от боли.

\- Ого, - говорит Дейна, - так вы прикидываетесь?

\- Ну, - отвечает Стив, когда Джарвис открывает перед ними двери лифта, - возможно, я слегка приукрашиваю правду? Если они не знают, что мне уже лучше, то оставят меня в покое.

* * *

Дейна исполняет обещание и провожает его до самой двери, складывает для него трость, когда он добирается туда.

\- Знаешь, я же на самом деле в порядке, - он улыбается. – Я практически уверен, что в этом месте безопасно.

\- В этом месте безопасно, потому что есть определенные люди, которые делают его безопасным, - отвечает Дейна, заходя в лифт.

Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он носил мантию Капитана Америка, но она все равно отдает ему честь. И кстати, достаточно четко.

Он улыбается, когда ее скрывают двери лифта, потом открывает дверь и входит внутрь, где его немедленно встречает запах еды, готовой еды, вкусной готовой еды, у него текут слюнки, сжимается желудок, и он смотрит, зачарованный, на накрытый стол: бекон, итальянские колбаски, яичница, копченый лосось и сливочный сыр на бейглах с кунжутом, жареные грибы, помидоры, жареный лук, луковые кольца и огромный кусман гребаного чеддера рядом с роскошной буханкой хлеба с толстой корочкой и куском органического масла. А еще там свеженаполненный кофейник, _сливки_ и полная пиала с горочкой тростникового сахара. Он подходит ближе и просто пялится на все это.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, скорее себе под нос, чем ожидая ответа.

\- Думаешь, этого тебе хватит? – раздается позади Стива.

Он оборачивается на Джеймса, а потом протирает глаза и смотрит еще раз, потому что _ого._

Джеймс принял душ, на нем черные брюки и белая рубашка, его свежевымытые волосы отказываются сотрудничать с небрежным пучком на затылке, их темные пряди и художественно выбивающиеся локоны обрамляют его лицо. Стиву кажется, что присутствует и тушь, но он не уверен, а еще, возможно, помада? Его губы выглядят чуть припухшими, словно он целовался, и это немедленно заставляет Стива захотеть поцеловать его тоже – не говоря уж про тот взгляд, которым он награждает Стива из-под изогнутых ресниц.

\- Ммм, да, - Стив кивает, неуклюже поворачиваясь, - да, выглядит отлично.

Он делает несколько неуклюжих шагов к Джеймсу, бросает сложенную трость на диван, чтобы он мог взять в ладони лицо Джеймса, целуя его. Джеймс тоже обнимает его, и его руки проскальзывают под его пиджак, жарко прижимаются к его спине поверх рубашки.

Голова Джеймса запрокидывается, когда Стив нежно проводит зубами по выбритой коже его челюсти, мягкой коже его горла и ложбинке между ключицами.

\- Ты накрыл целый стол для меня? – говорит Стив, когда они отрываются друг от друга, очень тихо, потому что это кажется чем-то драгоценным. – Ты приготовил целый стол еды _для меня?_

\- Ага, - отвечает Джеймс. – Я знал, что ты будешь голоден. Я не ошибся?

Стив на мгновение бросает взгляд обратно на стол, прикусывает нижнюю губу, улыбается.

\- Неа, - говорит он. – Я пойду переоденусь, чтобы я мог есть и не париться из-за рубашки. Приступай, если хочешь, мне нужно всего минут пять-десять.

Джеймс кивает, но Стив не двигается с места, ему не хочется двигаться, не хочется выпускать Джеймса из рук.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Угу, - отвечает Стив. – В Башне неплохо, но я бы хотел сейчас домой. – Но потом он сходит с места, ковыляет мыться и приводить себя в порядок. – Немного задеревенел, но все будет нормально. Не волнуйся.

* * *

В душе у него наполовину встает (ура, это не временно!), и он, возможно, моет член чуть дольше, чем это необходимо, потому что с мыльной пеной это так приятно, а вода из душа – еще приятнее, и он опирается на стенку, откидывая назад голову и наслаждается тем удовольствием, которое на самом деле можно получить только, если у вас стояк, пусть даже и без него прикосновения могут быть приятными. Но он не кончает, хотя и очень этого хочет, а вместо этого подготавливает себя. На обед много времени ведь не уйдет, верно?

Он надевает спортивные штаны и майку, потом наверх толстовку, когда от влажных волос ему становится немного чересчур зябко, а потом он засовывает руки в карманы и идет обратно в гостиную обедать с Джеймсом.

Он ковыляет к столу и смотрит на Джеймса. Он так юн и счастлив и совсем рядом, вместе с ним, и Джеймс поднимает глаза, замечает его и улыбается.

\- Не пожелает ли сэр присесть? – он выдвигает стул, и Стив думает, а не схватить ли сразу Джеймса в охапку и унести в спальню.

Стив садится за стол.

\- Выглядит потрясающе, - у него от одного запаха сжимается в предвкушении желудок.

\- Все что угодно для сэра, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Опасно так выражаться, - говорит Стив, и Джеймс принимается накладывать горы еды на его тарелку. – Эй, эй, погоди, так не останется...

\- Я уже поел, - говорит Джеймс, - ты же сказал мне поесть, пока тебя нет дома, я так и сделал.

Стив хлопает глазами, глядя на него, на его безупречную одежду и то, как он игриво выдвигает в сторону бедро, когда стоит вот так. Он хочет начать с губ Джеймса и просто сожрать его, он хочет сосать его член до тех пор, пока Джеймс больше не сможет это выносить, он хочет вылизывать Джеймса, пока тот не начнет _корчиться._

\- Поешь сперва, - отвечает Джеймс, явно прекрасно понимая выражение его лица.

\- Мне стоило бы так сделать, - говорит Стив, - но во главе списка моих приоритетов вовсе не еда.

Джеймс кивает на тарелку Стива.

\- Давай, Коммандер, - говорит он, - чем быстрее закончишь...

Стив читает молитву и жадно набрасывается на еду.

* * *

Когда Стив поел и дал еде слегка перевариться, они отправляются в спальню. Стив выглядит очень довольным, хотя и передвигается медленно и неуклюже, и все время держит Джеймса за руку. Джеймс позволяет тянуть себя – он, наверное, мог бы идти быстрее, чем Стив сейчас, – но куда веселее позволить Стиву вести его.

Они даже не закрывают дверь, когда заходят в спальню, - Джеймсу ужасно нравится, как это добавляет остроты ощущениям. Он знает, что их невозможно побеспокоить, потому что Джарвис их предупредит, но он из тех людей, кто закрывал дверь, чтобы подрочить, с тех самых пор, как у него появилась отдельная комната. Даже в собственной квартире в Бруклине он закрывает дверь ванной или спальни, прежде чем что-то сделать. (Он слышал про людей, которые не закрывают дверь в ванную, когда они одни дома, а еще Стив рассказывал ему истории про выгребные ямы, которые они копали в лесах Европы, - он не может себе представить ничего ужаснее.) Но знать одновременно, что никто их не побеспокоит, но любой, кто пройдет мимо, их увидел бы? Да, это имеет тот же эффект, что и спальня на балконе в лофте Стива.

\- Я могу надеть презерватив, - предлагает Стив, но Джеймс качает головой.

\- Не надо, - отвечает он.

Они берут пару полотенец из ванной и расстилают их поверх свежезастеленной постели, поверх огромной махровой простыни, которой воспользовался Стив в самый первый раз, когда Джеймс был здесь. Если судить по прошлой ночи, им обоим понадобится принять душ, когда они закончат.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Стив, его язык слегка заплетается, уголки губ слегка приподняты в улыбке, и он садится на край кровати и сдвигается, пока его ноги не оказываются на ней целиком. Тогда он тянется к Джеймсу, притягивает его к себе, раздвигая ноги и опрокидывает их обоих назад – Джеймс легко следует за ним. – Ммм, я этого ждал.

Его голос звучит негромко, интимно, и Джеймс с трудом подавляет дрожь, когда Стив словно оборачивает все свое тело вокруг него, его руки обнимают торс Джеймса, ноги приподнимаются, обхватывая бедра Джеймса. Он выгибает спину и улыбается со следующим поцелуем, приоткрывает рот под губами Джеймса и тянет Джеймса на себя, опускается на спину полностью, когда Джеймс ложится на него сверху. Джеймс чувствует, как он раздвигает ноги, как он всем телом прижимается к нему, соединяя их от груди до низа живота.

Он негромко стонет прямо в рот Джеймсу, его руки лежат на затылке и спине Джеймса, осторожно придерживая его, словно это Джеймс восстанавливается после огнестрельных ранений, а потом он двигает бедрами навстречу Джеймсу. У него встает, Джеймс чувствует это, и он снова выгибает бедра, хриплый стон словно царапает ему небо.

\- Ммм, - говорит Стив, и они целуются так, словно между ними слишком большое расстояние, Стив целует его так, словно он в нерешительности – короткие прикосновения и едва заметные движения, совсем не так, как обычно любит целоваться Стив, это маленькие поцелуйчики, подобные секретам.

Джеймс понимает его – ну разумеется – Стив _счастлив._ Сейчас он просто наслаждается моментом, старается не торопиться, начинает с малого, потому что они никуда не спешат и оттянутся по полной, и Джеймс открывает глаза между поцелуями, иногда вообще не закрывает глаза, видит Стива так близко, что его лицо размыто, видит его ресницы и наполовину прикрытые глаза, видит его зубы, когда он улыбается, пробивающуюся на его челюсти щетину. Стив легонько прикусывает его нижнюю губу, потом возвращается за следующим поцелуем, вальяжный и довольный.

\- Хнн, - постанывает он между поцелуями, снова двигая бедрами вверх, - хааа, - а потом, - ах, - и еще громче, - ааа, - шипит сквозь зубы, сдвигаясь на месте, - а, ой, _ой,_ ой-ей!

\- Что!? – Джеймс немедленно сдвигается назад, слезает со Стива. – Что, что не так?

Стив скручивается на постели, как только Джеймс с него поднимается, перекатывается на левый бок и стонет, сжимая руки в кулаках у левого бока. Он морщится, его колени подтянуты к животу, а голова откидывается назад и он делает долгий, медленный выдох, напрягая губы.

\- Да вы, что, нахрен, издеваетесь, - выдыхает он, и Джеймс окидывает его взглядом.

\- Стив?

\- Если ты скажешь «я же говорил», - отвечает Стив, - я лягу спать.

\- Что? – Джеймс наклоняется над ним. – Я не буду, что я такого сделал?

Стив качает головой и, кажется, чуть расслабляется, распрямляется, чтобы лечь ровнее, но его тело все еще клонится налево, хотя напряжение медленно покидает его. Он выдыхает через нос, прикрывает глаза на несколько долгих мгновений.

\- Дело не в тебе, это мое бедро, - говорит он. – Я пока еще не могу обхватывать тебя ногами.

Джеймс чуть обмякает, перекашивается на сторону, в замешательстве.

\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит он, потому что сейчас, кажется, подходящее время, чтобы это сказать, и Стив поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.

\- Ты любишь меня, потому что мое бедро слишком покалеченное для секса? – спрашивает он, и Джеймс наклоняется над ним и целует его.

\- Нет, я люблю тебя, потому что я люблю тебя. И я решил, что скажу тебе об этом, потому что ты испытываешь сейчас разочарование.

\- Разочарование? – повторяет Стив. – Это просто нахрен _возмутительно_. Я просто хочу секса, что мне нужно...

\- Стив, - Джеймс не может удержаться и хихикает.

Он покрывает поцелуями шею и лицо Стива, пока ворчание Стива не стихает, а потом смотрит на него сверху вниз и качает головой.

\- Секс – это субъективное понятие.

\- Только не тогда, когда ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули, нет, - отвечает Стив, но напряженные складки вокруг его губ уже разглаживаются. – О чем ты думаешь, что-то взаимное?

Джеймс улыбается, осматривает Стива.

\- Вообще-то, я думал, может ты скажешь мне, чего бы тебе хотелось. А я бы сделал это. Побаловал бы тебя, ведь последние три недели тебя совсем забросили.

Стив снова закатывает глаза, хмурится.

\- Это должно было быть для нас обоих, - говорит он. – Разве по идее мы не должны делать это для обоюдного удовольствия? Плюс ты _знаешь,_ чего мне хочется.

Джеймс поворачивается и ложится на бок рядом со Стивом. Пусть даже он и знает, что то, чего хочет Стив, - это «этот член», но в первую очередь в голове Джеймса эхом отзывается _Я бы хотел сейчас домой,_ приглушенный, едва заметный дискомфорт, прозвучавший в словах, которые предназначались Стивом только для него одного, та хрупкая уязвимость, которую он проявил, позволив Джеймсу это увидеть, и удрученная безысходность от того, как он нуждается в мягком, неспешном утешении, и Джеймс томится желанием помочь Стиву этого достичь.

А сейчас, закутанный в майку, толстовку и спортивные штаны, уютно устроившийся рядом с Джеймсом на огромной кровати, Стив тихонько дышит и спокойно лежит, глядя на него.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Джеймс.

\- Ммм, - отвечает Стив, издает долгий протяжный звук, который повисает между ними, выкатывается, как вздох, из глубины груди Стива, и он смотрит на Джеймса так, словно в мире больше никого не существует.

Джеймс поворачивает голову, прижимается поцелуем к виску Стива через ткань, потом сдвигает ткань капюшона, чтобы поцеловать его кожу. Он все еще не горячий – пока что не вернулся к своей обычной обжигающей температуре – но и не холодный, даже не прохладный. Его кожа сухая, а дыхание легкое.

\- Готов рассказать мне, как ты хочешь это сделать? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив прижимается к нему чуть плотнее, словно он сможет продавить их одежду и заставить соприкоснуться их тела.

Он приподнимает подбородок, это словно молчаливая просьба – что необычно для Стива – и Джеймс целует его. Стив приоткрывает рот, наклоняет голову и целует, и целует, и целует его, пальцы Стива сжимают бедро Джеймса, а одной рукой Джеймс поддерживает голову Стива. Энтузиазм Стива нарастает, постепенно, и, кажется, что он начинает напрягаться под ладонями Джеймса, но вскоре снова обмякает. Это... необычно для Джеймса. Джеймс не привык, что Стив такой... податливый – не то слово. Смирный, возможно, лучше.

Стив вздыхает в лицо Джеймсу, когда они отрываются друг от друга, роняет голову на плечо Джеймса, прижимаясь лицом к его ключице, а Джеймс думает, был ли поцелуй ответом на вопрос или способом отвлечь внимание.

\- Трудно просить, - наконец хрипло отвечает Стив, и Джеймс сдвигает его капюшон назад еще немного.

Стив все еще бледен, его влажные волосы такие темные на фоне его кожи, а кожа такая белая на фоне одежды.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Джеймс, и голова Стива слегка покачивается из стороны в сторону.

\- Не знаю, - бормочет он. – Не то, чтобы это плохо.

Джеймс выжидает еще пару секунд, а потом Стив смотрит на Джеймса, буквально поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

\- Я тебе напомню, - говорит Джеймс, - что я рассказывал тебе о сценарии, в котором я порочный злодей, а ты в моей очень сексуальной власти.

Стив выдыхает смешок через нос. Джеймс знает, что Стив натренирован в таких вещах, как маскировка, тактика и скрытые маневры, но все же для него до сих пор удивительно, насколько незаметным может себя сделать кто-то с настолько массивной фигурой как у Стива.

\- А еще сценарий, в котором я – это очень дорогой приз, который нужно выиграть, - продолжает Джеймс, - и тот, в котором это меня допрашивают, а ты просто не можешь удержаться... и тот, с беспомощной горничной, и тот, с фистингом для тебя... в общем...

Стив наконец откровенно улыбается.

\- Это странно, - спустя миг говорит он. – Я чувствую себя эгоистом.

\- Стив, в тебя стреляли четырежды, так чего тебе хочется, чтобы я присунул тебе палец, пока буду делать минет?

Стив улыбается немного шире, его плечи не так напряжены.

\- Ну, хотя бы два, - а потом его улыбка словно исчезает, как будто он раньше не задумывался об этом всерьез, но сейчас точно задумался.

Главное тут не в исчезновении улыбки, а во внезапном возникновении совсем иного чувства. Он мог бы так и сделать, думает Джеймс. Стиву не понадобилось бы раздвигать для этого ноги, он просто мог бы согнуть правую, и Джеймс мог бы вставить ему пару пальцев так.

\- Так _этого_ ты хочешь? – уточняет Джеймс. – Потому что я мог бы сделать тебе минет. Я _с удовольствием_ бы пососал, покрыл смазкой пальцы и просто..., - он прикусывает губу, делает красноречивый жест рукой, два пальца, массажирующие что-то, напряженно описывающие маленькие кружки в воздухе, смотрит, как взгляд Стива соскальзывает на его пальцы, следя за движением, его рот приоткрывается шире, и он, вероятно, представляет себе, что он будет при этом чувствовать.

\- Ээ, - говорит Стив. – Вообще, просто...

У Стива есть такая проблема, о чем Джеймс знает, потому что он уже сталкивался с этим раньше – ему скорее свойственно отдавать, практически в любой сфере. И хотя от этой мысли в голове Джеймса возникают достаточно непристойные картинки, дело не только в том, что Стив засовывает член в Джеймса, когда бы Джеймс вежливо об этом ни попросил, – Стив еще и делит с Джеймсом отношения и постель, а еще они иногда играют в ролевые игры ( _О, пожалуйста, Коммандер Роджерс, мне это необходимо,_ ) и иногда Джеймс может проявить настойчивость в отношении того, как именно он хочет это сделать, но в основном Стив из числа тех, кто будет давать и давать, а возьмет только тогда, если это тоже своего рода возможность что-то дать.

По сути, например, Джеймс может отсосать у Стива, но ему нужно, чтобы Стив поверил, что он сам очень, очень сильно этого хочет. А это так и есть.

Они регулярно трахаются, зажимаются и занимаются всякими такими вещами, и Стив только за, если это либо была его идея, либо Джеймс проявляет огромный энтузиазм – что мило и ответственно, и Джеймс не стал бы этого менять. Но так сложно с энтузиазмом согласиться на что-то, если Стив не говорит ему, что это такое.

\- Это, наверное, не покажется тебе настолько глупым, как это звучит для меня, - говорит Стив, - но ты бы не мог..., - он пожимает плечами. – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня... эээ, касался. Наверное? Просто... раздел и ласкал и...

\- Ага, так ты хочешь, чтобы я включил преклонение перед мускулами на полную? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив фыркает, слегка расслабляется. – Это я могу, наклониться над тобой, пощупать как следует эти грудные мышцы? Этого тебе хочется?

\- Джеймс, - произносит Стив, почти как упрек, но Джеймс прав, Стиву просто не нравится подразумевающаяся претенциозность такой формулировки.

\- Это я могу, - говорит он, ждет, пока Стив не поднимет на него взгляд, улыбается чуть нежнее и поглаживает подушечкой большого пальца лицо Стива. – Это я могу.

Стив прикусывает нижнюю губу, выгибает шею для поцелуя, и Джеймс решает, что, возможно, лучшего случая и не представится, и прижимается к Стиву всем телом. Совершенно не трудно давать ему то, чего он хочет: Джеймс наслаждается, давая, так же сильно как Стив, он просто чуть лучше умеет просить то, чего он хочет.

\- Знаешь, - говорит он, не отрываясь от губ Стива, - мы об этом еще поговорим, Коммандер.

\- Джеймс, - тихонько произносит Стив в ответ, тишайший звучок, просто чтобы ощутить его имя у себя на губах, а Джеймс легонько подталкивает его, чтобы он лег на спину (что ему удается, безусловно, только потому, что Стив явно и сам хочет, чтобы его положили на спину), и наклоняется над ним.

\- Я не хочу на тебя пока садиться, - говорит Джеймс, и один уголок губ Стива приподнимается в улыбке. – Не хочу!

\- Ну, мне же не стреляли в лицо, - отвечает Стив, - ты всегда мог бы...

\- Невероятно, - Джеймс легонько проводит одной ладонью по животу Стива, поверх толстовки. – Ты можешь просто лежать на месте и дать мне сделать то, что тебе нравится, хоть раз?

\- А что, если я правда хочу...

-Я знаю, - говорит Джеймс, - я _на самом деле_ знаю, что это так, и, поверь мне, у тебя очень хорошо получается соблазнять меня сделать это, но сейчас я хочу сделать для тебя _это._ Понимаешь? То, о чем ты попросил, когда ты думал об этом раньше, - он тянет вниз замок молнии толстовки Стива, медленно, практически по одному зубчику за раз, так медленно, что это звучит, как пощелкивание, а не обычный вжик. Потом он обнаруживает, что Стив заправил майку в штаны. - Так здорово, что ты буквально во всем следуешь армейским привычкам, серьезно. Ты даже чертову майку заправил с армейскими уголками.

\- Позвольте, - отвечает Стив, - моя мать была медсестрой. Эти уголки называли больничными за много лет до того, как они стали армейскими.

\- Вне зависимости от того, - Джеймс опирается на одну руку и начинает вытягивать майку Стива из штанов, открывая ровно столько кожи, чтобы можно было положить ладонь на талию Стива, - чьи это на самом деле уголки, - он просовывает ладонь дальше и доводит ее до груди Стива, прежде чем тот внезапно напрягается, - расслабься и дай мне, ну знаешь. Раздеть тебя и полапать и все такое, потому что я хочу этого, мне всегда нравится, когда твои мускулы оказываются под моими ладонями, Коммандер Качок, но ты можешь позволить мне сделать это просто потому, что ты хочешь этого? Как думаешь?

Джеймс проводит кончиками пальцев по нижней части грудной мышцы Стива, но майка Стива все еще в основном заправлена, и поэтому под ней так тесно, что Джеймс не может просунуть руку дальше запястья.

Стив ничего не говорит, и Джеймс понимает, что, скорее всего, это потому, что Стиву трудно с ним согласиться.

\- Ладно, - говорит тогда Джеймс, - тогда как насчет ты просто скажешь мне, если вдруг передумаешь. Так сойдет?

\- Ага, - бормочет Стив спустя миг, - с этим я справлюсь. – Он снова отводит взгляд в сторону. – Наверное.

\- А-ха, - говорит Джеймс. – Дай я вытащу твою туго натянутую майку, а ты скажешь мне, если где-нибудь будет болеть. Ладно?

\- Позволь мне избавить тебя от хлопот, - отвечает Стив и распахивает свою толстовку, чтобы вытянуть майку из штанов.

Он вытягивает ее сперва у одного бедра, потом у другого, слегка поморщившись, а потом снова ложится ровно.

Джеймс слегка прищуривается.

\- Спасибо за помощь, - говорит он, - но когда ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы тебя раздели, я вроде как понял это так, что ты хочешь, чтобы это сделал я. Прекрати портить мне удовольствие. И себе тоже!

\- Я пытаюсь помочь...

\- Смысл весь в том, чтобы ты _перестал_ пытаться помочь, - отвечает Джеймс. – Лежи спокойно и дай мне тебя раздеть и поласкать и все такое.

Стив негромко смеется.

\- Ладно, - говорит он. – Ни в чем себе не отказывай.

Он весь такой медленный в этот момент: медленные движения, замедленная речь, ленивые улыбки, - и Джеймс опускает руки к поясу Стива, начинает вытаскивать майку из его штанов и сзади тоже. Стив поворачивает голову, наблюдает за Джеймсом, его капюшон то и дело сбивается, закрывая ему то глаз, то часть рта – и когда Джеймс снова смотрит ему в лицо – собирается только бросить взгляд, но потом он смотрит на Стива, а Стив смотрит на него, и Джеймс целует его, так крепко, как только может, и снова проводит рукой вверх под майкой Стива.

Теперь он достает выше, может накрыть всю выпуклость непострадавшей мышцы груди Стива, и когда он проводит рукой вверх, он чувствует более гладкую, тугую кожу самого свежего шрама на животе Стива. Но Стив не дергается при этом – наоборот, его тело словно увеличивается, и это наверняка просто вдох, но все равно Джеймса пьянит ощущение его тела, подымающегося навстречу руке Джеймса. Стив издает негромкий звук, когда пальцы Джеймса обхватывают мышцу, он кладет свою руку на Джеймса – нащупывает его ногу и просто опускает на нее руку. Словно он хочет, чтобы Джеймс был ближе.

\- Ты не против, если я попрошу Джарвиса немного снизить температуру в комнате? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Когда я закончу, тебе будет жарко, я не хочу, чтобы ты перегрелся.

Стив коротко кивает.

\- Да, - отвечает он.

У Джеймса есть на это и другие причины, но сейчас это неважно.

\- Я тут подумал, - говорит Джеймс. – Я знаю, ты ночью кончил два раза, но ты же восстанавливаешься с, типа, бешеной скоростью, - и Стив смотрит на него, так открыто и доверчиво, что Джеймс едва может поверить, что именно ему довелось это увидеть. – Если ты этого хочешь сегодня...

Он оставляет фразу недосказанной и начинает сдвигать майку с живота Стива вверх, а тот поворачивает голову на подушке набок, закрывает глаза и просто дышит. Джеймс проводит кончиками пальцев по животу Стива, обводит ими вокруг его пупка, потом повторяет линии мышц на его животе, очерчивает каждую впадинку между ними. Он прикасается к нему легонько, потому что знает, что Стив не боится щекотки, не особо, а потом он продолжает делать это, потому что он может и хочет.

Потом, не спеша, он сдвигает майку еще немного выше, а вместе с ней и жетоны, чтобы они не мешали, еще немного, пока ему не становится видна нижняя часть мышц груди Стива, еще немного, пока маленькие твердые точки его сосков остаются _едва_ прикрыты краем хлопковой ткани.

Он поглаживает пальцами обе роскошные выпуклости, взад-вперед, и снова взад-вперед, потом опускает голову и прижимается поцелуем к животу Стива. Потом он приоткрывает рот и целует пресс Стива так, как он целует губы Стива, проводит языком по ложбинкам, легонько царапает зубами выступы и впадинки. Следующий вдох, который делает Стив, слегка неровный, но в этом-то как бы весь смысл.

Джеймс поднимается выше, не прекращая покрывать живот Стива влажными поцелуями открытым ртом, пока не доходит до раскрытой нижней части его грудных мышц. Ему в рот попадает и немного хлопка, но это того стоит, учитывая что Стив издает негромкий гортанный звук. Он также слегка выгибает спину, и Джеймс достаточно хорошо его уже знает, чтобы понимать, чего именно он хочет.

Он хочет, чтобы Джеймс поиграл с его сосками, но пока что Джеймс ему этого не даст.

Вместо этого, приподнимая ткань чуть выше носом между грудными мышцами Стива, он одной рукой тянет за пояс его спортивных штанов, поглаживает изгиб низа живота Стива большим пальцем, пока остальные пальцы тянутся еще ниже. Лобковые волосы Стива жестковатые наощупь, и Джеймс просовывает руку полностью под эластичный пояс, прежде чем провести через них ногтями, и краем уха он слышит возникающий при этом звук, доставляющий такое удовольствие.

Стив дышит ровно, хотя Джеймс слышит, как иногда его дыхание колеблется, и лежит неподвижно.

Джеймс знает, что именно он хочет делать со Стивом для начала. Он хочет оставить его максимально одетым, потому что он знает по опыту, чем больше на тебе одежды, тем более обнаженными чувствуются открытые области.

Джеймс раздвигает пальцы и опускает их ниже, поглаживает кожу по обе стороны от основания члена Стива – тот равномерно набухает, Джеймс это чувствует, - он поглаживает взад-вперед несколько минут, продолжает при этом целовать живот Стива, и под его приоткрытыми губами кожа гладкая, а мускулы твердые. Он засовывает язык в пупок Стива, и Стив смеется, чуть сдвигаясь. Джеймс продолжает целовать, медленно двигаясь вверх, наполовину в качестве отвлекающего маневра, и убирает руку из штанов. Он не хочет, чтобы Стив был напряжен, совсем наоборот. Но он также хочет и чтобы Стиву было хорошо, чтобы ему не стало скучно. Позже это будет намного проще – люди такие. Дайте телу оргазм в качестве цели, и оно будет игнорировать большинство всего остального, так что Джеймс практически уверен, что когда Джеймс наконец начнет ласкать его член, Стиву точно не будет скучно, но пока что он снова слегка сдвигает штаны Стива, одновременно носом подталкивая край его майки чуть выше.

Майка за что-то цепляется, и Джеймс улыбается, прижимаясь поцелуем к середине груди Стива. Край майки зацепился за соски, что значит они хотя бы немного, но затвердели, и Джеймс нащупывает рукой один острый выступ бедренной кости, проводя одновременно языком вдоль нижней части одной из грудных мышц Стива и поднимаясь вверх на ее плоскую поверхность. Но не на сосок.

Стив стонет:

\- Ммм, - и прикусывает нижнюю губу, прижимая подбородок к груди и пытаясь увидеть, что делает Джеймс.

Джеймс высовывает кончик языка и держит его высунутым, совсем близко к новому соску, такого ярко-красного цвета по сравнению с темно-розовым оттенком другого. Он медленно дышит, выпуская влажный теплый воздух на новую, чувствительную кожу, и Стив задерживает дыхание, Джеймс это слышит. Он втягивает язык обратно и дует уже прохладным воздухом, и пресс Стива чуть скручивается, его брови смыкаются. Ареола наливается кровью, собирается складочками, ярко-красный бутончик соска Стива тянется вверх, вверх. Джеймс отодвигается, возвращается к поцелуям в живот Стива, и Стив с силой втягивает воздух через нос и медленно выдыхает, роняя голову назад.

Одной рукой Джеймс сдвигает пояс штанов с бедер Стива, сперва с одной стороны, потом с другой, стягивает еще немного, а потом любуется делом своих рук: штаны Стива спущены ровно настолько, что он не видит ничего, кроме красивого V-образного выступа его мышц, самого верха бедер и примерно пары сантиметров лобковых волос, но выпуклость члена Стива заметно меняет форму ткани, и он явно решил обойтись без нижнего белья.

Джеймс садится, рассматривает его. Стив сейчас по сути его чистое полотно, и Джеймс собирается раздеть его больше, но это так мило, он сейчас такой податливый. Джеймс проводит рукой от пояса Стива до центра его груди, очерчивает линии на прессе Стива, потом приподнимается на коленях и наклоняется над Стивом, чтобы положить обе ладони ему на живот, но не переносить на него свой вес.

Стив смотрит на него снизу вверх, глаза наполовину прикрыты, рот раскрыт, руки расслабленно лежат по бокам. Он также едва заметно улыбается, и Джеймс гладит руками бока Стива, проводит ладонями выше и сжимает его грудные мышцы, но все еще избегает сосков. Стив выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, снова прикусывает губу, когда пальцы Джеймса нависают над его сосками, но потом Джеймс посмеивается и убирает пальцы, и Стив смеется и накрывает лицо рукой.

\- Вредина, - говорит он.

И тогда Джеймс обхватывает его новый сосок губами.

Стив напрягается, запрокинув голову, одна рука его сжимает простыни, а другая опускается вниз и вплетается в волосы Джеймса, его спина выгибается, рот раскрывается, выпуская стон, а выражение на его лице такое, словно ему больно, хотя Джеймс знает, что это совсем не так. Другой рукой Джеймс ласкает его темно-розовый сосок, и бедра Стива плавно приподнимаются, неспешно и грациозно, потом так же медленно опускаются обратно.

\- Черт, это так..., - говорит он, - твой рот такой _горячий..._

Джеймс посасывает чуть сильнее, целует сосок с языком, потом повторяет все заново, но достаточно быстро отрывается от него. Хотя его плоть и собралась складочками и напряглась, но она такая мягкая, нежная, с немного более металлическим привкусом, чем привык Джеймс. Он никак не навредил ему, вовсе нет – напротив, кажется, у него очень неплохо получается, - но кровь так близко к поверхности, и коже нужно еще немного нарасти, прежде чем Джеймсу будет комфортно делать со Стивом все, что тот любит.

И все же, он дышит на него, горячо, потом дует, и Стив взвизгивает – реально взвизгивает – и у него дергается коленка. Джеймс опускает на нее глаза – наверное, это оборванная попытка двинуть бедрами – и некоторое время любуется формой выпуклости на штанах Стива. Однако потом осознание того, что он может одновременно смотреть _и_ прикасаться, побеждает, и он протягивает руку вниз и просто проводит пальцами по ткани вдоль выпуклости члена Стива.

Стив неровно вздыхает.

\- Ты можешь..., - начинает он, и Джеймс поднимает на него глаза.

\- Подними руки, - говорит он. – Вытянись, если сможешь, я хочу..., - он указывает на тело Стива, простирающееся перед ним, - ...поиграть со всем этим.

Стив косо, почти застенчиво, улыбается, но повинуется, вытягивает руки над головой и заметно заставляет себя не шевелиться, когда Джеймс сдвигает край майки вверх до его подбородка. Потом Джеймс наклоняется над ним и снова смыкает губы на новом соске, лаская пальцами другой. Стив снова реагирует, его глаза закрываются, голова откидывается назад, грудь приподнимается навстречу Джеймсу.

\- Я..., - говорит он, - я могу..., - и Джеймс внезапно осознает, о чем он говорит.

\- Ты можешь кончить от одной лишь игры с сосками? – спрашивает он.

Стив слегка дергается, потому что Джеймс не прекращает его ласкать.

\- Раньше кончал, - говорит он, хотя это звучит слегка придушенно. – Нужно много времени, но зато тогда это... _о..._

Джеймс сжимает новый сосок, его затвердевший кончик, между большим и указательным пальцами. Он не щиплет так сильно, как мог бы, не тянет, просто оставляет так пальцы, надавливая совсем чуть-чуть сильнее, чем если бы просто держал. Потом он перекатывает маленький алый узелок большим пальцем.

Стив задыхается, раскрывая рот, его спина выгибается над кроватью, и, да, его бедра точно двигаются вперед.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Да, да.

\- Хмм, - Джеймс нежно улыбается, глядя на сосок. – Они мне нравятся. Они такие крошечные, но могут заставить тебя столько всего делать...

\- У меня стоит? – спрашивает Стив. – Мне кажется, что стоит, можешь убедиться, проверить, что у меня...?

\- У тебя стоит, - не отводя взгляда отвечает Джеймс. – Я заметил.

Стив с силой выдыхает.

\- Ну, все равно стоило попытаться.

Джеймс смеется, снова садится ровно и смотрит вниз на свое полотно. Он кладет ладонь на живот Стива, а другой рукой начинает тянуть вниз штаны за пояс. Как и прошлой ночью, член Стива лежит у него на бедре, еще не полностью твердый и слегка влажный на кончике.

\- У тебя такой красивый член, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив смеется так неожиданно, что это движение заставляет его член сместиться.

\- Что за черт, - хихикает Джеймс, но потом наклоняется вперед, приподнимает член Стива кончиками пальцев и просто держит его, смотрит на него. – Нет, серьезно, только посмотри на него.

\- Нет? – посмеивается Стив.

\- Он такой бледный, но только не вот здесь..., - он проводит большим пальцем по головке и собирающейся там влаге, и улыбка соскальзывает с лица Стива, - ... а вот тут на нем такая красивая линия..., - он обводит линию под головкой, и член Стива наливается у него в руке, крайняя плоть сдвигается, словно чтобы не мешать Джеймсу, - ...и снизу он такой выпуклый, вот тут..., - он обхватывает член снизу большим и указательным пальцами и проводит от кончика до основания, - ...и он такой...

\- Дж-Джеймс, - говорит Стив, у него поджимаются пальцы ног, сжимаются кулаки. – Не делай так, малыш.

Джеймс смотрит на него, оценивает его выражение.

\- Не нравится? – уточняет он, просто на всякий случай.

\- Чересчур, - отвечает Стив, и Джеймс нежно опускает его член обратно на тело Стива и взамен поглаживает его бедро, потом живот.

Следующие несколько минут он избегает все особо чувствительные точки Стива и сосредотачивается, заново, на том, чтобы просто обводить линии его мышц и сухожилий, пробует его гладкую кожу на вкус и смотрит, как это понравится Стиву. Когда он снова добирается до шеи Стива, на этот раз не оставляя вниманием бедные заброшенные соски Стива, тот опускает голову сам и целует Джеймса как следует.

Поцелуй медленнее, чем ожидает Джеймс, глубокий и нежный, и одна рука Стива поднимается к нему... О, ладно, обе руки, одна на затылке Джеймса, другая – на его талии. Стив немного ерзает, слегка поворачиваясь к Джеймсу, и Джеймс отодвигается, смотрит вниз, на тело Стива.

Пока что Стив ведет себя хорошо – его спина полностью лежит на постели, что означает, что он не выпячивает грудь и не пытается потереться сосками о рубашку Джеймса. Его бедра тоже полностью лежат ровно, хотя его член уже оторвался от его кожи, не полностью твердый, но уже почти, и он нацелен вверх, к Джеймсу, но Стив не пытается потереться им об него.

\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя пальцами, - говорит Джеймс, и на секунду глаза Стива прикрываются, спустя миг он кивает.

\- Да, как минимум, - говорит он, - двумя. Я чистый. Смазка на тумбочке.

Джеймс опускает ладонь на грудь Стива, улыбается.

\- Еще нет, - говорит он. – Даже не близко.

Однако, он поднимается за смазкой и еще кое-чем, слезает с кровати, чтобы обойти ее и взять игрушки в тумбочке с противоположной стороны, потом берет смазку со своей тумбочке по пути обратно.

\- Вот, - он скидывает все это на кровать, потом указывает на ноги Стива. – Я сниму с тебя штаны.

Он наклоняется, все еще стоя на полу, стягивает штаны Стива вниз, потом снимает полностью с одной ноги и оставляет их скомканными на лодыжке другой, потому что он уже раскрыл то, до чего хотел добраться. И вот Стив лежит перед ним, обнаженный от ключиц до самого низа, если не считать рукавов и мягкой ткани на одной ноге. Его капюшон тоже все еще поднят – в этом есть нечто странное, что он настолько обнажен, хотя на нем все еще есть одежда. Джеймс словно застал его в таком уязвимом состоянии, внезапно на него наткнулся, обнаружил его в какой-то интимный момент, когда он не выставлял себя напоказ, но все равно не может спрятаться.

\- Ты такой сексуальный сейчас, - говорит ему Джеймс, и Стив фыркает.

\- А-ха, - говорит он, - куда уж лучше, разве что если бы ты мне разрешил оставить носки.

Джеймс шлепает его по лодыжке.

\- Заткнись, - говорит он. – Ты прекрасен, только посмотри на себя. Весь такой уютно укутанный и при этом все равно доверяешь мне настолько, что позволяешь делать все это. Словно я поймал тебя, когда ты дрочил, это так эротично.

\- Как мило, - говорит Стив. – Тебе нравится такая интимность.

\- Ага, - кивает Джеймс. – Мне нравится интимность. И мне нравится твой пресс. – Стив смеется. – И этот член...

\- Пожалуйста, прекрати, - хихикает Стив.

\- Эй, я люблю тебя, - говорит Джеймс. – Я тебя люблю.

Стив кивает, не отрывая голову от подушки, шевелит пальцами.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит он, а потом добавляет, - а знаешь, что еще тебя любит?

Джеймс залезает на кровать, пододвигается к нему поближе на коленках и выдавливает в одну руку много смазки. Это рука, которая ближе к члену Стива – другую он пока оставляет сухой. Стив выглядит озадаченно.

\- Послушай, - говорит Джеймс, останавливаясь, когда он поворачивается лицом к Стиву, - мы можем не говорить об этом сейчас, но я хочу поговорить об этом. Вот об этом.

\- О чем? – спрашивает Стив и роняет одну руку на ногу Джеймса, поглаживает его бедро пальцами.

\- О том, что тебе нравится что-то хорошее, только если это предназначено кому-то другому, и ты шутишь или отвлекаешь меня, если я собираюсь сделать это для тебя, - Стив, кажется, готов возразить, он качает головой и поднимает руку. – Или можем поговорить об этом сейчас.

Смазка капает на живот Стива, но он не обращает на это внимания.

Стив выжидает несколько секунд, заметно обдумывая что-то, а потом кивает и снова расслабляется в подушках.

\- Ладно, - хрипло говорит он, откашливается. – Ладно, поговорим об этом потом.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - говорит он, и Стив сжимает губы.

\- Да, я тоже тебя люблю, - отвечает он.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джеймс. – Так вот сейчас я не спеша доведу тебя до оргазма, ладно? Как тебе это?

Стив кивает.

\- Звучит неплохо, - его голос звучит негромко и спокойно.

Джеймс выжидает пару секунд, потом обхватывает пальцами член Стива, но очень нежно. Пока он это проделывает, расслабив пальцы, Стив делает глубокий вдох и не сводит глаз с руки Джеймса.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит Джеймс. – Просто знакомлюсь с ним поближе, ну понимаешь?

\- Ты с ним и так неплохо знаком, - отвечает Стив.

\- Ты прав, - говорит Джеймс. – Но я стараюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

\- Мне с тобой всегда хорошо, - говорит Стив, его брови смыкаются и это... ну, Джеймс этого не ожидал, он чувствует, что краснеет, и улыбается.

\- Ну тогда расслабься, - мягко говорит он. – Рано или поздно это произойдет.

Стив покачивает головой.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдыхает он, сводит брови и смотрит вниз, где рука Джеймса держит его, проводит зубами по нижней губе снова, и Джеймс улыбается.

\- Правда? – говорит он. – Я могу быстрее, если хочешь. Хочешь?

\- Ахххх, ты меня убиваешь, - стонет Стив и роняет голову обратно на подушку.

Он делает еще одну попытку подержаться за Джеймса, его рука вслепую пытается что-то нащупать, но ему приходится поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на Джеймса и найти его ногу, когда первые три попытки позволяют ему обнаружить только простыни. Когда ему удается наконец взяться за пояс Джеймса, его пальцы сжимаются относительно несильно, но Джеймс подозревает, что он ухватился за ткань именно на случай, если его контроль над собой ослабнет. Его другая рука немедленно впивается в одеяло, он выгибает спину и зажмуривается. Джеймс даже еще не двигает рукой, просто держит его.

\- Ты реально на грани, да? – говорит он, и Стив негромко постанывает.

\- Весь мой..., - говорит он, - _о_ боже, это, ощущения такие острые, это...

\- Шшш, - мягко говорит Джеймс, неуверенный, правильный ли тон он выбрал. – Расслабься. – Он пытается казаться властным, но добрым, пытается утешить, хотя он сам же и проделывает все это со Стивом.

Он понимает, что это сработало, потому что Стив снова затихает, облизывает губы, прикусывает нижнюю губу, всасывает ее в рот, но не открывает глаза.

Джеймс совсем чуть-чуть сдвигает руку, все еще расслабив пальцы, и Стив делает огромный вдох через нос, его грудь вздымается (господи, какой он красивый), а челюсть отвисает.

\- Это тоже, - говорит он, - это не, - и Джеймс улыбается ему, хоть он этого и не видит, наблюдает, как меняется выражение лица Стива, когда он двигает рукой.

\- Нравится вот так? – спрашивает он, и пальцы Стива на одеяле расжимаются и сжимаются, глаза наполовину приоткрываются, он смотрит на потолок, словно не понимая, почему он перед ним оказался.

\- Господи, столько времени прошло, - говорит он, а Джеймс смеется.

\- Прошло три недели, - говорит он, и Стив качает головой, прижимает подбородок к груди, чтобы посмотреть на него.

\- Нет, - отвечает он, - в смысле раньше я..., - а потом добавляет, - ты _здесь,_ и мне так..., - он снова качает головой, откидывает ее назад и вытягивается всем телом и говорит, - о, _спасибо_ тебе, - и Джеймсу кажется, что он понимает.

\- Сколько раз тебе приходилось проходить через это в одиночестве? – спрашивает он, и Стив снова стонет, его рука на поясе Джеймса сдвигается, тянется по ткани, пока не оказывается в районе задницы Джеймса, но по-прежнему сжимает плотную ткань при этом.

\- _Слишком много_ , - выдавливает он, и Джеймс наконец сжаливается над ним, сжимает пальцы чуть плотнее и проводит рукой по члену. – О, Джеймс, - говорит Стив, - о, Джеймс, Джеймс, - приподнимает голову и снова смотрит вниз, но спустя несколько движений Джеймс останавливается и сжимает в руке член Стива, собирая все пальцы вместе чуть ниже головки.

Он двигает рукой совсем чуть-чуть еще раз, когда он уверен, что Стив уделяет ему все свое внимание (хотя он и так не сомневался в этом), потом еще раз, просто чтобы показать Стиву, как выглядит головка его члена, выглядывая из кулака Джеймса, и Стив кивает, снова кивает.

\- Да, - просит он, - да, пожалуйста, и Джеймс продолжает его ласкать.

\- Я сделаю, - говорит он, - ты же знаешь, что сделаю.

\- Пожалуйста, - все равно еще раз повторяет Стив, и это Джеймсу тоже понятно. Иногда слово будто застревает у тебя во рту, и ты больше ничего, кроме этого, не можешь сказать вслух – это может быть имя, или просьба, или даже просто звук, как пластинка, как короткий фрагмент озвучки, «пожалуйста, о, о,» и Джеймс проводит своей сухой рукой по животу Стива вверх, потом по груди, по левой, потом по правой мышце, совсем легонько сжимая пальцы.

\- Чувствуешь? – спрашивает Джеймс, подразумевая _как ты себя,_ потому что Стив оскаливается и морщит лицо.

Он ожидает услышать «хорошо» или, может быть, просто «пожалуйста» еще раз, но вместо этого Стив удивляет его, отвечая на вопрос _что ты. -_ Помехи, - выдыхает он и выгибает грудь, чтобы плотнее прижаться к ладони Джеймса.

Джеймс не ускоряет движения, хотя и продолжает крепко сжимать пальцы, просто водит рукой равномерно и плавно, раз за разом, – не совсем уж точно раз в секунду, но ненамного быстрее. Он сам знаком с подобным наслаждением – неизменным, ровным, не таким, что обычно перерастает в оргазм, но целенаправленным постоянством, которое заостряет край наслаждения, а не притупляет его, сконцентрированным на тех местах, где это особенно необходимо. Это перегрузка вместо снижения чувствительности, и он хватает бутылку смазки сухой рукой и подливает еще себе в кулак.

Стив пытается лежать тихо и неподвижно, удерживать бедра на постели, несмотря на то, что Джеймс видит, как сокращаются его мышцы, когда он сопротивляется желанию двигать бедрами вверх – он делает то, что Джеймс попросил его сделать, и просто позволяет всему происходить, но Джеймс знает, как это легко (вовсе нет, особенно после трех недель на усиленных сывороткой нервах).

Джеймс наполовину укладывается рядом со Стивом, все еще лаская его член, просовывает свободную руку под шею Стива и наклоняется поближе, так что Стив практически оказывается в его объятиях.

Из-за смазки движения Джеймса сопровождаются звуками, а член Стива уже не может стать тверже, чем есть. Он горячий и тяжелый в руке Джеймса, крайняя плоть сдвинута и натянута до упора, головка покраснела и течет – Джеймсу это заметно даже со смазкой. Он близок к оргазму, потому что его тело в четыре раза чувствительнее, чем тело нормального человека, и прошло уже три недели с тех пор, как у него было разумное количество контактов, приводящих к оргазму, но у него так быстро встает, что Джеймсу это всегда очень нравится.

\- Ну ты даешь, - говорит он, и глаза Стива резко распахиваются, внезапно он выглядит готовым на все.

\- Поцелуй меня, _поцелуй меня,_ \- он выпускает пояс Джеймса и хватает его за рубашку между лопаток, когда Джеймс поворачивает голову, чтобы удовлетворить его просьбу, и потом они целуются, а Стив прижимается к Джеймсу, словно он пытается просто целиком влиться в рот Джеймса, а потом он останавливается и замирает, не отрывая губ от губ Джеймса, задерживает дыхание.

Его член набухает еще самую малость в руке Джеймса, потом пульсирует, когда сокращаются мышцы, и Джеймс может легонько сжимать руку в такт этой пульсации, а Стив стонет, все еще не отрывая губ от губ Джеймса, его руки все еще сжаты в кулаки – одна в простынях, другая – в рубашке Джеймса. И Джеймс хочет увидеть на нем сперму, но он с радостью будет ждать столько, сколько понадобится Стиву.

Это длится и длится, куда дольше, чем ожидал Джеймс, пульсация становится сильнее, но с большими промежутками, и наконец Стив издает звук, словно он только что опустил что-то тяжелое наземь, а потом он падает на постель, его грудь вздымается, а член наконец замирает в руке Джеймса.

Джеймс не опускается на постель вместе с ним, он снова садится и просто разглядывает Стива. Изучает его лицо, потом смотрит на его тело и, да, ну, спермы на коже Стива немало, хотя и меньше, чем прошлой ночью. А еще она менее густая, ближе к прозрачной.

\- Хорошо? – спрашивает он, но Стив только лежит неподвижно, его рот приоткрыт, веки опущены.

Его лицо больше не морщится, однако. Его брови сведены на переносице, так что он выглядит слегка озабоченно, но его рот открыт, его соски твердые, и его тело покрывают потеки спермы, его костяшки все еще белые от напряжения, но руки уже расслаблены, и его грудь вздымается и опадает, и Джеймс проводит взглядом по очертаниям его грудных мышц, по его напоминающему колонну прессу, со всеми этими выступами, пока Стив старается изо всех сил восстановить уровень кислорода, которого его лишил оргазм.

\- _Черт_ , - выдыхает Стив, быстро моргая. Потом он поворачивает голову и прищуривается, глядя на Джеймса. – Привет.

Джеймс смеется, отвечая.

\- Привет, - говорит он. – Ты чего-то такого хотел?

\- И не против, если будет продолжение, ага, - отвечает Стив. – Хотя тебе, возможно, понадобится дождевик.

Он все еще тяжело дышит – и это, честно, просто _очаровательно_ , - и приподнимает подбородок в ожидании еще одного поцелуя.

Джеймс коротко его целует, потом дает Стиву еще немного прийти в себя. Его член все еще стоит, однако, - может он и закончил с оргазмом, но он точно готов все начать сначала, ну или в состоянии, по крайней мере.

\- Господи, как славно, когда мне кто-то может протянуть руку помощи, - говорит он, - особенно с моим плечом.

Джеймс кивает – действительно, если бедро Стива еще болит, то его плечо тоже вполне вероятно болит, а это никак не помогло бы ему подрочить.

\- Это вовсе не такой тяжкий труд, - говорит ему Джеймс. – О ужас, мне придется наблюдать, как ты много раз подряд кончаешь.

\- Ну да, - и голос Стива теперь мягче, но взгляд решительный, - но ты же скажешь мне, если устанешь? Будет весьма неловко заполучить таким образом запястный синдром, верно?

\- Для тебя может и неловко, - отвечает Джеймс. - А я так буду кричать об этом со всех крыш. «Эй, Нью-Йорк, помнишь того парня, что был Капитаном Америка? Я ему так нравлюсь, что теперь у меня запястный синдром.» Как в фильме «Танец-вспышка».

\- Мне нужно знать, что это за фильм?

Джеймс качает головой.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Это необязательно для просмотра, просто нечто похожее. И, да, я скажу тебе, если устану.

Стив кивает.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, а Джеймс наклоняется и целует его, просто потому что может.

Когда он снова садится, то берет пару влажных салфеток с тумбочки и слегка вытирает Стива. Это достаточно поверхностно – ему вообще нравится видеть, насколько сильное удовольствие Стив получил от того, что они делали, - но он не хочет, чтобы слишком много спермы попало на махровую ткань, иначе она может просочиться до одеяла.

В середине процесса он начинает посмеиваться, а Стив приподнимает голову и смотрит на себя.

\- Дай сюда, - он забирает салфетки и вытирается сам, – Джеймс пытается не испытывать разочарования от того, как хорошо у него это получается, - но потом Джеймс просто смотрит на него повнимательнее.

\- Мне это так нравится, - говорит он. – Я тебя люблю.

\- Пфф, что именно нравится: грязь или обязаловка? – спрашивает Стив, и Джеймс хмурится, шлепает его здоровую ногу тыльной стороной кисти.

\- Эй, - укоряет он.

\- Прости, - отвечает Стив.

\- Я имел в виду _это,_ \- говорит Джеймс. – Ты лежишь такой, и мы договорились, а я типа, нет, погоди, я не это имел в виду. – Он задумывается на секунду. – Просто ты типа суперсолдат, которому сорок два года...

\- Практически уверен, что я и _есть_ суперсолдат, которому сорок два года, нас таких не очень много.

\- Я хочу сказать, ты начинаешь седеть...

\- Вот спасибо.

\- ...и это охренительно сексуально...

\- О, спасибо...

\- ...и ты возглавляешь Мстителей и все такое, и ты выполняешь спецзадания, но типа. Ты здесь. Со мной, и это не... я не... ладно, если все крайне упростить, то, наверное, я хотел сказать «хорошо, что ты не закоренелый топ», но вообще я не совсем это имел в виду. – Стив смеется. – Ты и правда мой бойфренд, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Мы на равных, - отвечает Стив. – Ты теперь это чувствуешь?

\- Я не знал, что я не чувствовал этого раньше, - говорит Джеймс. – Но я иногда говорю, что ты Капитан Америка...

\- Что не соответствует действительности...

\- ...и называю тебя «Коммандер Роджерс», - улыбаясь все шире говорит Джеймс, - но когда ты со мной, ты просто Стив.

Стив кивает.

\- Мы на равных, - повторяет он, теперь чуть мягче.

\- И ты просто живой парень, - отвечает Джеймс. – Не статуя, или легенда, или игрушечная фигурка.

\- Так уж получилось, что я и эти три вещи тоже, как бы я ни старался, чтобы это было не так, - говорит Стив, - хотя я не прочь посмотреть на фигурку, которая выглядит вот так.

Он указывает на свой все еще влажный живот.

\- Нет уж, - отвечает Джеймс. – Правило тридцать четыре.

\- Мне _точно_ не нужно знать, что за правило тридцать четыре, - замечает Стив.

\- Нет, - смеется Джеймс, - но я хотел сказать, что есть ты, но есть еще и ты-ты.

\- Я-я, как умилительно, просто ми-ми, - выдает Стив, кидая комок салфеток в сторону мусорки и снова укладываясь. – Со своими холодными ручками.

Джеймс хмурится.

\- Тебе холодно? – спрашивает он, удивленный таким переходом, но Стив улыбается и качает головой.

\- Нет, прости, - говорит он. – Это отсылка. _La bohème._

\- О, Пуччини! Я понял!

( _прим.перев_.: «Che gelida manina» («Какая холодная ручка») – ария из оперы «Богема» ( _La bohème_ ), в которой герой рассказывает девушке Мими о своей жизни.)

Улыбка Стива становится шире.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - говорит он. – И не только потому, что ты настолько хипстер, что понимаешь мои шутки.

\- Да ты же буквально Самый Главный Хипстер, - отвечает Джеймс. – Как ты одевался, когда был в моем возрасте? Каким телефоном ты пользовался? Как ты развлекался по выходным?

\- У меня был туалет на улице еще до того, как туалеты в доме стали мейнстримом. – Джеймс щурится. – Это подходит? – спрашивает Стив.

\- Ага, - кивает Джеймс. – Типа ты настолько хипстер, что ты был хипстером еще до того, как быть хипстером стало круто.

\- Слово «хипстер» от повторения уже перестало звучать как настоящее слово, - отвечает Стив.

Джеймс ухмыляется.

\- А минет еще звучит как настоящее слово? – говорит он, и глаза Стива распахиваются шире.

\- Ээ, - он облизывает губы, - не сегодня – если я утрачу контроль над собой, ты будешь питаться через трубочку.

Джеймс снова обхватывает пальцами член Стива и улыбается, когда Стив запрокидывает голову и стонет.

\- О, _да,_ \- говорит он. – Да, вот с этим я могу справиться.

И на этот раз Джеймс не заставляет его ждать, не заставляет просить и не удерживает его на грани, он просто начинает двигать рукой, равномерно и плавно, поддерживая стабильный ритм и плотно сжимая пальцы.

Стив, как обычно, словно весь передергивается, когда его тело ощущает переход от ничего к шоку наслаждения, а потом он просто лежит и позволяет Джеймсу себя ласкать. Он лежит не абсолютно неподвижно – Джеймс готов поспорить, что никто не смог бы лежать неподвижно при таком – но он не дергает ногами, не поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону, и у Джеймса уходит некоторое время на то, чтобы осознать, что это намеренно. Он _заставляет_ себя быть максимально неподвижным.

Своей свободной, сухой рукой Джеймс по-прежнему только прикасается, рисует узоры на мускулах, иногда, возможно, легонько задевает новый яркий сосок, и тогда Стив задыхается, скалится и трясет головой. Это почти похоже на _нет_ , но Джеймс верит, что Стив остановит его, если он того захочет, и не остановит, если нет. Скорее, это просто ближе к реакции, которую он не контролирует, ответ на вопрос, который он мысленно задал, а может быть просто ему становится труднее оставаться неподвижным. Джеймс не знает, вызвано ли это тем, что ему еще больно, или тем, что он боится случайно задеть Джеймса по голове и устроить ему сотрясение, но потом это уже неважно, потому что Стив начинает нащупывать простыни, и сжимает, и сжимает, и сжимает пальцы, хватаясь за них. На этот раз, когда он кончает, он громче, стонет «ааа», бьет кулаками по простыням, его бедра резко поднимаются навстречу кулаку Джеймса, а потом он с такой силой пытается их удержать, что его мышцы содрогаются, Джеймс видит это на его бедрах.

Джеймс продолжает двигать рукой, сохраняя темп и силу сжатия до тех пор, пока и этот оргазм не проходит, а потом он отпускает член Стива и смотрит на него. Тот стоит и не собирается опадать, очевидно, влажный и красный, выгибающийся этой красивой дугой, такой гордый и мощный над его животом. С него все еще стекают капли, когда Джеймс убирает руку, хотя на животе Стива на этот раз еще меньше спермы.

\- Хочешь остановиться? – спрашивает Джеймс, и Стив смотрит на него мутным взглядом, сдвигается на постели, приобретает взволнованный вид. – Я не хочу останавливаться, - говорит ему Джеймс, и, да, частично волнение уходит.

\- Если ты не хочешь остановиться, - говорит Стив таким тоном, что это звучит как предупреждение, - я могу продолжать еще долго. И я имею в виду _на самом деле_ долго.

Джеймс сдвигает влажные от пота волосы со лба Стива, проводит сухими кончиками пальцев по его телу от подбородка до груди, потом ниже, по животу, поглаживает его гиперчувствительный член один раз, коротко, едва прикасается, но этого достаточно, чтобы Стив поморщился.

\- Я никуда не тороплюсь, - говорит он, а Стив моргает, глядя на него, его лицо разглаживается, потом он начинает что-то искать взглядом в лице Джеймса.

\- Джеймс, - он беспомощно качает головой. – Я запачкаю постель, я...

\- Ты _хочешь_ остановиться? – снова спрашивает Джеймс, и взгляд Стива спускается по телу Джеймса, медленно поднимается обратно.

Он качает головой, потом вслух повторяет «нет» - так-то лучше – и Джеймс улыбается, наклоняется и трется носом о щеку Стива, ждет, чтобы Стив попытался его поцеловать, и отодвигается, а потом поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит в лицо Стиву, снова обхватывая пальцами его член.

\- Как думаешь, сколько в тебе осталось? – спрашивает Джеймс, не прекращая улыбаться, а Стив качает головой, втягивает воздух, все глубже и глубже, а его голова откидывается назад.

\- Эээ, - произносит он, но это не ответ, это просто звук.

Джеймс задумывается – есть много вариантов, как сделать это поинтереснее, но свести дискомфорт к минимуму.

\- Ты правда не дашь мне отсосать у тебя?

\- Нет, - отвечает Стив, но сдавленно.

\- Даже чуть-чуть, самый кончик, не позволишь мне просто...

\- Сегодня никаких минетов, и нам от этого грустно, но мы переживем, - говорит Стив, - или сегодня минет, и я случайно сломаю тебе лицо, и тогда я больше никогда вообще не соглашаюсь на минеты. Так что нет.

Джеймс надувает губы.

\- Но я хочу у тебя отсосать.

\- Нет, это _я_ хочу у _тебя_ отсосать, - отвечает Стив. – Но сомневаюсь, что ты мне позволишь. У тебя был один оргазм, а у меня четыре...

\- А кто считает?

\- ...и я начинаю думать, что ты воздерживаешься со своим членом специально, но...

\- Я держусь за _твой_ член специально, - говорит Джеймс. – И тебе не следует считать.

\- Через две недели я окончательно поправлюсь, и тогда я опрокину тебя на спину и стану ездить на тебе, пока ты не заорешь, - голос Стива звучит обжигающе страстно и так низко, что у Джеймса вибрирует кожа, взгляд Стива пронзительный и решительный, а его пальцы впиваются в простыни, - у тебя будет звенеть в ушах, ты не сможешь ходить, тебе придется взять на работе отгул в следующий понедельник после того дня, когда исполнится шесть месяцев, как мы встречаемся...

Джеймс сильнее сжимает пальцы.

\- Где твой мастурбатор? – спрашивает он, но Стив качает головой.

\- Нет, - просит он, - в следующий раз, возьмешь его в следующий раз, я не могу...не...о, _не останавливайся..._

Он _снова_ кончает, и Джеймс приподнимает брови, наклоняется и целует Стива в грудь, целует его сосок, впадинку между ключицами, его шею. Сперма попадает ему на подбородок, и он смеется.

\- О боже, боже, я... просто, пожалуйста..., - Стив двигает бедрами навстречу кулаку Джеймса, хватаясь за простыни, пытаясь оставаться лежа даже в момент оргазма, - ааа, прости...

\- Не надо извиняться, - говорит Джеймс, не отрываясь от его шеи. – Не извиняйся, разве ты не знаешь, как ты выглядишь при этом?

\- Знаю, - говорит Стив, - а _постель..._

\- Стив, - отвечает Джеймс и сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, - кому _какое дело_ до постели...

Но Стив его не слышит или, во всяком случае, не реагирует, даже если и услышал.

\- Ох черт, - говорит он, и Джеймс хмурится, глядя на него.

\- Это нормально? – уточняет он. – Один сразу за другим вот так, так много? – и Стив, очевидно, пытающийся прогрызть собственную нижнюю губу и одновременно проделать дыры руками в матрасе, стонет:

\- Ааааааааа-хааа-аа, - что Джеймс принимает за «да», учитывая, как бешено он кивает при этом.

Джеймс сжимает пальцы сильнее, двигает рукой быстрее, а Стив каменеет, сжав зубы, его руки впиваются в простыни, словно когти.

\- _Аааобоже,_ \- стонет он и скручивается, его голова и плечи резко отрываются от подушки, все тело словно идет волнами, а потом он _снова_ заливает пальцы Джеймса и делает огромный глоток воздуха, потом содрогается с головы до ног – на этот раз не так отчаянно, несильно – и теперь сперма выливается из него, а не вылетает, и по оценке Джеймса ее уже нормальное количество.

Вдобавок, Джеймс продолжает ласкать его только до тех пор, пока не проходит первая волна оргазма Стива, а потом проявляет милосердие. Стив тянется вниз, сам сжимает основание своего члена, оттягивает мошонку и морщится, его голова все еще запрокинута, а Джеймс смеется. Это странно, что когда он глядит на Стива, обнаженного, если не считать толстовки, сильно задранной майки и одной штанины, покрытого собственной спермой, первое слово, которое приходит ему в голову, - это «умилительный»? Наверное.

\- Уфф, - говорит Стив, - мне, наверное, больше нравилось, когда ты вредничал.

Ну да, совершенно точно умилительный.

Грудь Стива вздымается, руки медленно разжимаются, а Джеймс поглаживает его член еще несколько раз намокшей рукой. Стив морщится, шипит сквозь зубы, потом вроде как слегка расслабляется, и Джеймс убирает руку и просто оценивает ситуацию.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Немного лучше, - задыхаясь отвечает Стив. – Немного лучше, теперь не так интенсивно. Раньше ощущения были... острые.

Джеймс улыбается, наклоняет голову набок.

\- Больно? – спрашивает он, и Стив тоже наклоняет голову.

\- Нет, - отвечает он. – Просто острые ощущения. Как будто _будет_ больно, ну понимаешь? Требуется несколько раз, прежде чем мое тело понимает, что можно начинать отходить после этого.

Джеймс кивает, проводит сухими пальцами по груди Стива, играет с его новым соском. Стив прикусывает губу и смотрит на Джеймса, его бедра чуть сдвигаются.

\- Итак, четыре подряд, - Джеймс видит, как Стив перебирает их в уме, приходит к такому же выводу.

\- Ага, - говорит он. – Если ты хочешь остановиться...

\- Мы остановимся, когда ты закончишь, - отвечает Джеймс, кивает на член Стива, который явно все еще заинтересован в происходящем. – Маленький Кэп главный.

\- Это теперь всегда так будет, а? – говорит Стив. – Ты будешь его так называть.

Джеймс смеется.

\- Только иногда, чтобы тебя подразнить, - отвечает он, и Стив приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Отвечая на твой вопрос, - говорит он, - мой Fleshlight в шкафу. Если ты не шутил, закрути его потуже для меня, я хочу это как следует прочувствовать.

Джеймс кивает.

\- Конечно я не шутил, - он вытирает руку влажной салфеткой, встает с постели.

Он достает мастурбатор из коробки с игрушками, которые они не используют регулярно (все, которыми они пользуются регулярно, живут в тумбочке у кровати, как и в доме Стива в Бруклине) и возвращается с ним обратно. Он приносит и еще несколько вещей, раз уж теперь он точно знает, что они думают по поводу чем-заняться-сегодня-вечером.

Он бросает игрушки – а именно вибрирующую пробку и вибропулю – на постель у ноги Стива, вместе с тонкой, длинной вибронасадкой на палец, которую он положил туда перед тем, как они все начали. Стив даже не приподнимает голову, чтобы проверить, что там, а Джеймс улыбается Стиву – тот лежит, сложив руки на животе и закрыв глаза, и его член все еще достаточно твердый, чтобы нависать над низом его живота. Его кожа, от пупка до бедер, во многих местах скользкая от спермы или смазки, но он лежит неподвижно и ждет Джеймса.

\- Я это серьезно, между прочим, - Джеймс залезает обратно на постель и смазывает мастурбатор. – Я тебя люблю. Я не подразумеваю под этим «ты славный» или «мне хорошо». Я хочу сказать именно, что люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя, - отвечает Стив, наполовину приоткрывая глаза. – И это не просто слова.

И Джеймс, несомненно, это и так знает. Стив любил нескольких человек очень сильно и, в большинстве случаев, их с ним разлучили. То, что Стив снова дарит такую любовь, - это _потрясающе,_ и то, что человек, который потерял всех и проснулся в совсем ином мире, человек, с которым этот мир столько всего сотворил, которому жизнь причинила столько боли, человек, который сражался с инопланетянами, нацистами, роботами и природными катастрофами, так доверяет Джеймсу - это просто невероятно.

\- Мне так повезло, - говорит Джеймс, но Стив качает головой, поднимает руку.

\- Нам обоим повезло, - говорит он. – Я уже начал было думать, что на моем надгробии будет написано «закоренелый холостяк».

Джеймс фыркает от смеха и проводит кончиками пальцев по участкам бледной розовой кожи, оставшимся от пулевых ранений.

\- Может не будем о твоем надгробии? – говорит он. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь раздвинуть ноги, но можешь слегка выдвинуть вбок правую?

Стив задумывается на секунду, потом сгибает правую ногу в колене и слегка наклоняет в сторону, упираясь подошвой в матрас. Таким образом его ноги раскрываются, при этом на его бедро нет никакого давления, а также это означает, что Джеймс может взять смазки на указательный и средний пальцы и почти что прижать кончики пальцев прямо к дырочке Стива. Ему приходится запачкать смазкой кожу Стива, чтобы пробраться между его ягодиц, когда он вот так лежит на спине, но на нем и так уже море разных жидкостей, так что ничего нового. Он прижимает подушечки пальцев к собранной в складочки плоти, потом слегка шевелит ими, чтобы пробраться глубже, но еще не проникнуть внутрь, кончики его пальцев только-только начинают погружаться в тело Стива.

Стив стонет, немного сильнее сгибает колено, и Джеймс чувствует, как его мышцы уже начинают сжиматься.

\- Пожалуйста, малыш, - Стив проводит ладонью вниз по своему торсу, - я словно горю внутри.

\- У тебя там так тесно, - говорит Джеймс. – Мы же _нихера_ не делали три недели...

\- Только один, - просит Стив, - только один палец, начни с одного...

\- Ты уверен? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Я дам тебе один палец, если пообещаешь, что ты честно можешь...

\- Чарли, - подтверждает Стив. – Чарли, честное слово, просто...

И тогда Джеймс вводит средний палец внутрь, медленно и осторожно, и Стив не стонет, не замирает и не заводится немедленно, но он облизывает губы и расслабляет мышцы вокруг пальца Джеймса. Тогда Джеймс нащупывает его простату и массирует ее круговыми движениями, как показывал раньше, и _тогда_ Стив начинает стонать. Он вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения к простате и начинает издавать ритмичные короткие звуки, а Джеймс... Ладно, у Джеймса и так стоял, но внутри у Стива так тесно и горячо, и Джеймс обожает эти ощущения.

Когда Стив закрывает глаза, Джеймс подбирает мастурбатор и насаживает его на член Стива, опуская игрушку до упора, как только ему удается натянуть ее на головку, и Стив делает огромный глубокий вдох, ахает, а потом издает звук, напоминающий искреннее возмущение, но при этом совершенно таким не являющийся.

\- _Джеймс! –_ восклицает он, словно его это шокировало, но Джеймс не смеется над ним, нет, нет.

\- Ты в порядке там?

Стив пытается произнести несколько слов одновременно и не осиливает ровным счетом ни одного, а Джеймс начинает двигать мастурбатором, одновременно лаская его изнутри.

На этот раз, когда Стив кончает, он затихает. На секунду Джеймс не уверен, что случилось, но потом Стив перекатывает голову по подушке и говорит:

\- А, - очень тихо, потом его левое плечо дергается вверх, голова резко поднимается, а бедра с такой силой двигаются навстречу мастурбатору, что Джеймс – ладно, да, наверное действительно лучше им и близко не подпускать подобную силищу к отдельным местам Джеймса, которые можно повредить.

На секунду он падает обратно на постель, но потом он – его тело – снова это повторяет, плечо, голова, бедра – все резко поднимается. Он остается в таком положении на несколько долгих секунд, приподнявшись над кроватью, словно он не в силах откинуться назад, но потом он опять обмякает и стонет, долго и хрипло, и это настолько непохоже на его голос всего минуту тому назад, что у Джеймса волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

\- Хорошо? – спрашивает он, и Стив отвечает:

\- О боже, - так тихо и протяжно, что у Джеймса уходит секунда-другая, чтобы понять, что это действительно были слова.

Джеймс улыбается. Это приятное начало вечера, который они явно очень неплохо проведут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие читатели! Этой частью заканчивается вторая сюжетная арка цикла, и самое время немного подвести итоги и поговорить о будущем :) Я бесконечно благодарна за все кудосы и комментарии, без вашей поддержки я бы никогда не смогла зайти так далеко! Спасибо вам всем огромное!  
> На данный момент автор закончила третью сюжетную арку и пишет четвертую, то есть цикл все еще не завершен. Мои планы на следующий год - перевести хотя бы третью арку целиком, а дальше, как говорится, будет видно :) До сих пор у меня получалось переводить по одной части в месяц - но в следующей сюжетной арке будут достаточно длинные части, и я предвижу, что сохранить такой темп у меня, скорее всего, не получится. Но я буду стараться изо всех сил :)  
> Еще раз спасибо вам всем и счастливых всем праздников!


End file.
